Broken Destiny
by Vocaloid Group
Summary: A new life begins for Alex Himura as he enrolls into the infinite stratos academy. Where he makes his first friend and must learn to pilot an IS machine. How will his broken past effect his future and the fates of everyone around him? Story by UtsuroKusachi2147.
1. new life

Chapter1 new life

A group of about five people are standing on a tram platform; a tram sits in the station. A clock stand says the current time of 5:00 am. A man in his 30's, a woman about the same age, and a red haired girl about 14 are standing to one side a boy about 16 and an older man who looks in his 40's are standing opposite of them. The boy is about 5'10". His hair is black and his eyes are a light shade of grey. He has an average build. The boy is wearing an open black sweatshirt with a white shirt and jeans. He has a backpack slung over his shoulder The man standing with the woman and girl comes over to him and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"Son it's time for you to be a man now…in this school you will have many and I mean many opportunities to climb the ladder to adult hood so make me proud and bag a great…" He is cut off as the woman smacks him in the back of the head. He stumbles to the side in pain as the woman looks to the boy.

"What your father is trying to say is good luck and make lots of friends…" she narrows her eyes and her voice deepens, "but don't do anything you might regret." The boy's face turns pale and he leans back in fear. He replies in a surprised voice.

"I promise I won't mom." The woman grabs her husband and leads him away while the girl walks forwards. She gives him a hug and the boy returns this with an arm.

"Don't do anything stupid ok?"

The boy looks at her with a smirk, "When have I ever done anything stupid?" The girl looks at him with an annoyed face.

"Really Alex, promise?"

Alex smirks, "I promise Emi, I won't do anything too stupid" She gives a small groan in reply and releases him.

"I'm joining next year, so don't piss anyone off. I'd like to see you in one piece"

Alex gives a small laugh, "Got it."

The older man from across the station steps over to Alex directing his attention to him.

"Mr. Himura its time to leave." Alex adjusts his backpack and gives a wave.

"Right…well bye everyone"

With his final farewell he heads to the tram car. The man follows, and Alex can hear his family yelling to him various things like "good luck" and "don't do anything crazy" and even "don't die."

Alex boards the tram and gives a final wave and his family departs from the station. Once they are out of sight he gives his full attention to the man before him. Once he sees Alex is listening, he begins speaking.

"Now you will ride this tram for about 10 or so minutes till your next stop. Another transfer student will get on and accompany you from there. Then, at the next stop-" before he can continue, Alex interrupts him.

"Wait, what do you mean another student? I was told I was the only one transferring into the academy."

The man begins to speak again, "Yes, that was the case until last night, another male student has been accepted in."

"Another male student…I was told I was only one of two," Alex mutters in disbelief.

The man continues, "well another male, who can activate an IS, has surfaced. I don't know his name, only that he is supposed to meet you at the next station. From there, you will take the hour ride to the central city before boarding the final tram which will take you to the academy, do you understand?"

Alex looks puzzled, but nods, "Got it station to tram, tram to academy"

The man steps back, "Good luck."

Alex stands there as the doors close and the tram begins moving. A robotic female voice begins talking. "For your safety please sit down as the tram is now moving and please have a pleasant ride."

Alex throws his bag onto an open middle seat and sits next to it. He looks out the window as the trees fly by. The tram goes over houses and roads as well as other various structures and land masses. Alex is looking at his smartphone, and as he is swiping through news articles, he notices one about new male students at the IS academy. He taps on it and begins reading it.

 _New male students headed to prestigious IS academy, one male is from a small city while the other is the son of a C.E.O._

Alex continues to read the article, learning that the other student is the son of Dunois C.E.O before closing the article.

"The son of the Dunois C.E.O huh…I know I've heard of that company before…" Alex mutters.

His thoughts are interrupted as the tram begins slowing down. Alex looks out the window to see the tram pulling up to the loading platform before coming to a halt. The doors open and Alex watches as a timid looking boy walks into the tram holding a bag. He has long blonde hair and purple eyes, and is wearing the school uniform. The boy looks over to Alex and becomes flustered before he quickly turns back and sits down on the other side, a row up from Alex. Alex watches this before relaxing back in his seat, and begins thinking.

 _What was that about? He's either a really timid person, or he's never seen another guy before…maybe both?_

The tram begins moving again and the same warning is repeated.

Alex sits there for a while, simply looking at his phone, and glancing up at the boy every so often only to see him facing forward. Alex gives a sigh before standing up and walking over to him. The boy spares him a glance before he quickly looks forward again. Alex looks at him and then holds out his hand.

"Name's Alex, Alex Himura, nice to meet you."

The boy turns slowly to him, his face flushed slightly before he grabs the hand and shakes it. He begins to speak in a timid voice.

"My name's…Charles…Charles Dunois." Charles releases Alex's hand before quickly putting his hand back in his own lap. Alex gives a puzzled look.

"So…you got accepted too?"

Charles timidly nods and replies "Yeah…"

"So how did it happen…you know the whole finding out you were compatible?"

Charles begins to look less nervous. "I found out through tests at my father's company…they found out I was highly compatible with the IS they were developing."

Alex looks surprised. "No kidding…so you really are the son of a C.E.O?"

Charles looks down in embarrassment and nods; Alex notices this and decides to say something.

"Well that's pretty cool…I mean, I love engineering. So the entire IS system fascinates me…actually that's how I got here."

Charles looks up at him with surprise.

"Really…how?"

Alex turns away with a smile on his face and begins scratching his face.

"You know how they test girls who are still in schools if there compatible with IS systems? Well, they were testing my younger sister's class and when she passed she told me about it. So I asked her to show me the IS and she snuck me in. And well, as I was examining it I kinda touched it and it turned on."

Charles gives a look of surprise, "Wait, you snuck in?! Isn't that something that you can go to jail for?"

Alex gives a small laugh, "well they tested me…a lot, they made sure it wasn't a fluke and even took bio scans to ensure I was male before saying either face jail time or go to this school …well I chose the latter."

Charles chuckles , "So they gave you no choice, huh?"

Alex gives a smile, "Nope." At this point, Charles notices Alex isn't wearing a uniform.

"They didn't give you a uniform, yet?"

"No…they said they had to tailor it, as well as a skin suit for IS piloting…I see you have your uniform what about your skin suit?" Charles blushes at this.

"I have one…my company developed it for me."

"So does that mean you have a personal IS?" Alex asks intrigued and Charles nods. "That's awesome, I hope I can see it in action soon."

Charles looks at him in surprise but his expression shifts to a smile.

"Thanks."

With that Alex turns, "Well I'm gonna go sit back in my seat."

He walks back to his seat and sits down; as he does Charles gets up and sits next to him. Alex looks at him questioningly.

"Don't like your seat?"

Charles gives a smile, "No I just thought this seat would be better."

Alex gives a puzzled look before shrugging. "Ok?"

He turns back and nods off and is woken up by someone pushing on his shoulder. The sound of Charles voice filters in.

"Wake up we're at the station."

Alex opens his eyes and sees Charles standing next to him with a smile on his face. Alex leans up and looks out the window to see people walking around various shops. He stands and shoulders his bag. Charles grabs his own bag and the two walk off the tram and step into the district. Alex stretches and yawns before speaking.

"Alright…time to find the next tram." Charles gives a short nod.

The two begin walking through the busy streets before stopping at a sign with a layout of the city. Alex examines it and points at a building marked IS tram.

"Here, we gotta find this place."

Charles looks around before pointing down a street towards a large building, with a tram system attached to it.

"There it is."

Alex looks and sees the building, and the two begin to walk towards it. Charles examines the various stores along the way and they eventually reach the building and enter it. They take the escaladers and the two ride it to the top before arriving at the tram station. They both enter the tram and sit next to one another as it begins moving. Alex lets out a sigh of relief.

"Finally…almost there, then no more tram cars."

Charles gives a small laugh, "You slept through most of it anyway."

"Still…these seats suck."

They both give a laugh before looking out the window. They see the island which the school is built upon and Charles enthusiastically speaks.

"Wow, that place is huge!"

"Yeah it is…and look at all that ocean around it."

The tram travels toward the school, and it eventually stops at the station, where a woman is standing, her arms crossed. She is wearing a suit, as dark as her long black hair, and her brown eyes are stern in their gaze. She waits as the doors open and both walk out. She looks at each of them before speaking.

"Welcome to the IS academy new students, I am Orimura Chifuyu, your homeroom teacher."

Alex and Charles give a short bow, Alex speaks first.

"Alex Himura, pleasure to meet you."

"Charles Dunois, it's a pleasure."

She examines them both before turning and walking away, "Follow me, both of you."

Both respond in unison, "Right."

They follow her as she gives them a tour of the campus. As she does she continues to speak.

"This will be your school…no your home for the next 3 years. You will eat, sleep and socialize here as you lean to pilot the IS. You may be asked to even spar with your fellow class mates or even your instructors. Therefore, I suggest you pick up your skills quickly and don't fall behind…understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now neither of you have taken the entrance fight yet. So, we will hold it in the training stadium where you will both be put up against an instructor."

They continue walking till they reach a massive stadium like building. They enter and walk down a long hallway before stopping at a door with the word **lockers** on it.

"Both of you, go change into your pilot suits. Alex your uniform and suit are waiting for you inside, I suggest you put your suit on."

Alex nods at her, "understood."

Charles stands there, his face red. "Change…in there?"

Orimura looks at him angrily, "is that a problem?" Charles shakes his head, and Orimura commands him, "then go! now!"

The two enter the room, inside are various lockers and benches. On one sits a box, with Alex's name on it. He opens it to find both sets of clothing inside, and examines a male uniform similar to Charles'. He holds up a black and green lined skin suit with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Yeesh, I gotta wear this…" He turns to Charles who is standing there, his face red and nervous. Alex looks at him with one eyebrow raised, "you gonna change?"

Charles speaks in a quiet voice. "uh, yeah…"

Alex walks over to the opposite side of him and opens a locker. Charles turns and looks towards Alex before looking back, his face beat red. Alex begins changing, and Charles sighs and quickly does the same. Alex eventually finishes and slams his locker shut before turning around and seeing Charles, who is finished changing. He examines his black and orange lined suit.

"That was quick."

Charles blushes again, "yeah."

Alex gets a smirk on his face, "yeah you must have a real form fit suit, it was hell shoving certain parts into this thing."

Charles freaks and his face turns a brighter shade of red before Alex bursts out laughing. He speaks through his laughter.

"I'm only joking…man you should see your face."

Charles looks back, a slight angry look over his blushing face, "jerk."

Alex turns and heads for the door still smirking, "Well…guess its show time?"

Charles nods and the two walk out the door. Outside Orimura is waiting for them, she looks over at them before speaking, "alright Charles, since you have a personal IS your up first. Alex we are going to have you pilot a training IS until you receive your own."

Alex gives a confused look before questioning, "my own?"

"Yes, since you have no way to get your own personal IS, we are going to have one custom built for you."

Alex eyes spark with excitement, "could I maybe have a say in some of the design elements? I've always wanted my own fighting robot."

Orimura's eyes narrow a bit, "the creator is a recluse…I doubt she would care about anything you have to say." Alex's smile begins to fade, Orimura notices this and sighs, "I can't guarantee you any results, but I can try…only if you give your best in the battle."

Alex perks up again, "I will."

Orimura looks to Charles, "alright, enough talk Dunois your up first."

Charles gives her a nod. "yes ma'am."

Alex and Charles follow Orimuna until they reach a platform extending out to the stadium. Alex walks to the edge and looks at the stadium and its vast size, an instructor IS is standing in the center.

"This thing is huge…"

Alex continues to look until he hears Orimura yelling. He turns back to see Charles in his orange IS and Orimura standing next to him.

"Unless you want to be splattered by the launch, I suggest you move!"

"Right!"

Alex begins running towards them. He runs up next to the both of them and Alex gets his first look at Charles IS.

"Holy crap, man that thing is awesome."

Charles blushes, "thanks."

Alex holds out his fist, "good luck man."

Charles looks at him a bit confused, Alex motions his hand back and forth Charles catches on with an "oh" before smiling and removing his right arm, they tap fists then Orimura speaks.

"Alright time for the battle, Dunois are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Alex, follow me"

Orimmura begins walking towards a door and opens it. Alex follows her till they enter a room, lit in red, with various screens that are projecting video feed of the stadium.

Alex looks around in amazement, "wow."

He continues to look and Orimura sits in front of the main monitor and presses a button. As Charles waits in his IS, Orimura's voice comes over the comm system.

"Now here are the requirements, you have to either last five minutes against the instructor or beat them by draining their shield to zero…do you understand Dunois?"

"Yes."

"Alright…launch!"

Charles hunches over and begins to take off down the ramp, the machine pushing back as it hits wind resistance, it launches off the pad and flies upward before coming back down. Soon, Charles lands right in front of the instructor. Back in the red room Alex is watching with Orimura.

"Man, he's good."

Orimura gives him a look, "This the first time you've seen an IS launch?"

"Yeah…he makes it look easy"

"Well, watch the rest of the fight so you get an understanding of how these machines move"

"Understood."

Charles is standing looking at the instructor, and the instructor looks back to him.

"Ready to go?"

Charles nods.

"Then let's begin."

They both jump backwards; the instructor materializes a rifle as Charles materializes two smgs, one for each hand. They both begin firing at each other, the teacher's rifle lets out a shot which Charles dodges before retaliating with a hail of bullets. The instructor jumps up in the air around the stadium and begins flying in a circle. Charles continues to shoot with his left hand before switching the gun in his right to a grenade launcher. He aims with it and fires, the round launching toward the teacher. She stops and turns to fire at it. The bullet hits the round and causes it to explode into smoke, and as the teacher hovers Charles charges at her with a knife. The instructor jets back as Charles slashes to the side, the teacher aims her rifle and fires. Charles tries to move but is hit with the bullet and his machine rocks as it begins free fall. Charles begins falling head first before flipping back upward and launching his boosters to correct himself, the instructor begins rapidly firing at him.

He skims the ground in a zig zag pattern, avoiding the bullets as they blow dirt up from the impact. Charles turns and switches to a rifle of his own and shoulders it with both hands. He aims his cross hairs and fires, the gun recoils as the bullet leaves the muzzle. Charles hits the instructor's gun knocking it from her hands before firing again, this time into her chest. The bullet causes her to lose control and free fall, but she flips back up. As she does, Charles is there with his smg pointed right at her. The teacher pulls her arms up to cover her torso as he pulls the trigger. The gun begins unleashing a hail of bullets into the teacher's armor, each bullet sparking as it makes contact with the shield. The teacher's IS begins beeping in danger to her rapidly dropping shield. The instructor tries to throw a punch but is met with another smg, this one at her head. Charles fires this one and the teachers shield rapidly drops to zero. Once it depletes, Charles stops his barrage and the teacher floats back to the ground, her IS shuts down. The teacher looks at him.

"You win."

Back in the red room, Alex lets out an excited "yeah" and Orimura gives him a disgruntled look.

Alex gives an apologetic gesture, "Sorry."

Orimura looks back at the screen and presses the same button again, "Alright Charles back to the launch zone."

Over the radio Charles answers, "Yes ma'am."

Alex turns and runs out the door and as he gets to the platform Charles is landing. His IS places its feet on the ground before the engines cut and Alex walks over to him.

"That was awesome."

Charles looks at him in surprise before his IS dematerializes and he falls to the ground, he stands and looks at Alex.

"Uh…thanks."

"Dude, why do you look so confused, you won, celebrate a little man."

Alex raises his hand up in a high five motion, Charles slowly does the same before a smile goes over his face. They give each other a high five.

"Yeah man, that was sweet. You never told me your IS was some walking armory."

"You never asked." Alex smiles.

"Guess you're right."

Orimura walks over to them, "Congratulations Charles, you passed, now go to the observation room and wait for Alex to be done."

"Right."

Charles looks at Alex and smiles. "Good luck."

"Heh…thanks."

Charles walks through the door. Orimura looks at Alex. "Ok, we got you a training IS."

As she says this a hanger door opens revealing a gray basic IS, being held by a crane. The crane moves towards the center of the launch pad before dropping the IS down on a platform. The platform spins it to face the stadium.

"This is a very basic model, it has only a sword. So you will be put up against an instructor with the same type. The rules are the same for you as they were for Charles, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then suit up."

"Got it."

Alex looks at the machine before walking over to it. He places his hand on the front and it, and the O.S turns on. Alex climbs into the legs, and positions himself as plates begin jettisoning from the back of the machine, which wrap around his body. He lets out a groan as they tighten.

"A little tight in the waist, it makes it kinda hard to breathe."

"You're a man right, then quit whining."

"Hey this suit was not made for the male frame."

Orimura begins to walk away, "Just don't lose."

Alex watches as she enters the door.

"Easy for you to say…I've never even been in one of these things."

He reaches into the arm parts and feels the key pads at the bottom, he starts pressing buttons and the fingers move very sporadically.

"Come on, work damn you."

Orimura's voice comes over the coms "Alex, are you ready?"

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"Good, then launch."

"okay…"

He leans down and the machine begins whirring.

"Like this righ-"

The machine takes off sending him back from the force, as he exits he can't control it. The machine begins flailing its legs around.

"Come on, get it together."

Alex shifts his legs and the machine stabilizes itself. Alex lets out a sigh of relief and looks down at the ground; he can see the teacher below looking at him. So Alex slowly descends.

"Easy…easy."

He hovers above the ground before his engines cut; the machine stumbles as it comes down. Alex almost loses his balance, and he stumbles before correcting himself. Another voice comes over the radio this time it's Charles.

"Alex, you need to relax, the machine can handle stability. You just have to tell it where to go"

"Right, got it."

Alex looks to the teacher who is standing there, looking at him with her sword drawn.

"Are you ready?"

Alex looks at her worried "Uh, yeah…hang on."

He starts pressing keys in the arms. His IS reacts by clenching its fist.

Alex begins to concentrate, "Ok…right 3 left 2, ugh this is so confusing."

The teacher looks at him annoyed.

"We have to begin, are you sure you are ready?"

Alex looks back to her a little worried. "Yeah."

"Ok, begin."

The teacher takes a samurai like stance before boosting towards him. Alex reacts by raising his arms in a defensive stance. As the blade clashes with his IS it sends sparks flying everywhere. Alex is knocked to the ground and becomes confused; he looks up to see the teacher who is ready to stab him. She pulls the sword back before forcing it straight down. As she does this he activates his jets and boosts out from under her. The sword goes into the ground with a shllinking noise. The teacher then pulls it out. Alex cuts the jets and slowly stands up as the teacher is walking towards him. She looks annoyed. "Fight back."

Alex looks at her in a frantic pace and starts doing whatever he can.

"Weapon, I need a weapon, come on damn it."

The holo projector shows a basic katana sword to him. "Good enough."

The sword materializes in his right hand but falls to the ground, as his hand is still in an open position. The teacher sees this and glares angrily at him. "Really…come on."

Alex looks confused

"Why are there 7 buttons and only 5 fingers?"

Alex bends down and slowly picks up the sword with his right hand, letting out a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Alex looks up to see the teacher charging at him. Alex turns and swings, he manages to make contact with her sword. The teacher swings again, this time slashing a hit. Alex's shield drops as he is knocked to the side. Alex grunts in pain before another slash comes at him. This one he manages to dodge. Alex then swings back and he hits her. The teacher stumbles back before glaring at him. Alex looks shocked as the teacher charges with a downward swing. Alex holds up his left arm blocking the blow, but she continues to strike at him. His arm slowly starts going down as his shield drops. Alex finally knocks the sword to the side and manages to attack again. The teacher jumps back before kicking at his side. Alex falls to his side and he holds himself up with his arm.

"Hey, I thought we were fighting with swords?"

"Anything goes."

She slashes as he is on his side; the sword flies at him as Alex gets up and dodges it.

"Alright anything goes."

Alex kicks the sword from the teacher's hand. He then follows with a slash from his sword. It makes contact with her torso, but she grabs it and begins punching him. Alex lets go of the sword and manages to punch her with his right hand. The instructor stumbles back and Alex throws another punch. This one causes her to lose balance and she falls to a knee. Alex grabs the sword from her side and slashes her in the back and she drops to the ground.

"Give up."

The teacher chuckles. "No you give up."

"Huh?"

The teacher sweeps his legs and he is knocked down. As he falls he is met with a knee to the face. Alex stumbles back holding his face in pain as the teacher lands a punch into his gut. Alex loses his breath from the force as the teacher stands there. Her fist still in the same spot as Alex goes motionless. Seeing this, the teacher chuckles. "Ha…you fought well, but not well eno- what?"

She looks down to see Alex has her arm and he raises his head to look at her. A quick glance of anger shows on his face before he pushes her arm upward. The teacher is stunned as Alex throws a fist from under her towards her head. His fist almost makes contact but is stopped as a buzzer rings, signifying the end of the match. Alex's IS shuts down, and the teacher stumbles back before catching herself. The teacher lets out a sigh of relief as she looks at her shield energy reading 20. As the two stand there Orimura's voice comes over the coms. "The time is up."

The teacher looks to see Alex's machine drop to standby mode. He stands in it as it unlocks. The teacher jumps out of hers and goes over to him. Alex slowly gets out and jumps to the ground, a look of disappointment is all over his face, the teacher happily speaks. "Congratulations you passed."

Alex looks at her. "Yeah but by a time up…not of a win."

"Heh…honestly you would have won had the time not run out, I had no energy left and that punch would have ended it, so good job."

"Thanks."

Alex looks less disappointed as he looks at the IS.

"Guess that wasn't too bad for my first time in an IS."

The teacher looks stunned. "That was your first time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were just goofing off…now I'm really impressed."

"Uh…thanks."

As the two stand there both Charles and Orimura walk over to them. Charles runs up to him with a high five which Alex returns.

"That was awesome. I thought you were done for, but you really held in there."

"Yeah…not as well as you though."

Orimura walks over to him. "You won, take this and learn from it, you now know some of your weaknesses so work on them."

"Yeah…"

"By the way, as you were fighting I contacted the person who puts together the IS and she seems very…interested in you."

Alex looks confused as Orimura continues. "She would like to speak to you as soon as possible."

"Wait…really?"

"Yes so after class today you will have to contact her."

"That's awesome."

"Yes well like I said, you two have class so, go change now."

Both in unison. "Yes ma'am."

They both begin walking towards the stadium door. Alex looks at Charles with a smile on his face as Charles does the same. Alex happily blurts out. "We passed…whoohoo."

"Yeah…we did, didn't we?"

The two continue on as Orimura is still standing at the IS, she examines it. "So what's your story…Alex?


	2. first day

Chapter 2: first day

A locker door is slammed shut as Alex turns around to look at Charles. Both are wearing their uniforms, but Alex has his jacket open showing his black shirt.

Charles looks at him, "So you ready?"

Alex adjusts his uniform more, "Yeah, guess it's time to meet the other classmates."

Alex grabs his bag and heads for the door to the locker room. Charles follows him and both walk out to see Chifuyu waiting for them.

She looks at them, "Alright, follow me to your classroom."

Both follow her as she leads them outside and back onto the campus grounds. As they walk Chifuyu begins talking.

"Now your classes will take place in the main building. Where you will learn everything about the IS systems, from how they function, to the various weapon types and systems that operate it. You will also be taken to the practice field where you will hone your skills with the teachers and other students."

They continue to walk, "Any questions?"

Alex responds, "No, not really"

"No ma'am."

Chifuyu nodded, "Good, now this is the main building."

The three walk up to a large school building and enter. Chifuyu leads them to a classroom marked 1-1 and stops outside of it.

She turns to them, "Alright you two wait out here."

Chifuyu turns back around to the door and walks in before closing it. Various conversations can be heard from the other side. Alex looks over to Charles.

"The first day of our school life, you ready?"

"I guess…"

After a minute a woman's voice can be heard from the other side of the door.

"Alright, everyone quiet down and take your seats."

The room quiets down as Chifuyu speaks.

"Alright you two enter."

Charles gulps as Alex walks to the door and the two enter the classroom. Inside the room is deathly silent as they enter. It is full of about 20 students, all female, except for a black haired boy sitting in the middle of the first row. He is staring at them as they enter; Alex looks back at him before turning away. Chifuyu is standing next to a green haired woman behind a desk wearing glasses. She has a smile as she watches the two. Alex and Charles stand in front of the class as the green haired woman speaks again.

"Today, I'd like to introduce to everyone your new classmates. Would you both like to introduce yourselves?"

Alex and Charles look to each other before Alex nods, Charles begins speaking. "Hello my name is Charles Dunois. I'm from France and although I am quite inexperienced here, I hope we will all get along."

The entire class turns to Alex with an intent gaze. Alex gives a stunned look before he scratches his face, "Guess it's my turn, well my name is Alex Himura, I transferred here after activating an IS. I also hope we can get along."

After a few seconds of silence the entire class erupts in screaming and yelling. Various girls are shouting things like "there's two transfers, and their boys", "are you single" ,"don't you just want to protect the blonde one" and "the dark haired guy looks so cool" among other things. Alex looks over to Chifuyu who has a look of anger over her face.

She speaks under her breath, "Tch, stop gushing all over them."

She steps forward with her arms crossed, "Alright, that's enough."

The class quiets down before she begins speaking again, "Alright everyone that's it for homeroom, we'll be having a mock battle with class two today, so get changed and meet me at Grounds 2 right away."

The entire class responds with a "Yes ma'am!"

Chifuyu walks over to Charles and Alex before speaking to the black haired boy, "Ichika."

He looks to her, "Ye-yes?"

"I'm going to leave these two in your care, since your all males."

"Ri-right"

Ichika stands up and walks over to the two, Charles holds out his hand. "So your Ichika Orimura right, pleased to meet you. I-"

Ichika grabs his hand, "Talk later, run now!"

Ichika then grabs Alex and pulls him out of the room and starts running down the hallway.

Alex confused, "So, you gonna tell us why we're running?"

Ichika turns to him, "The girls get changed in the class room, we have to get changed at the arena locker room."

"Well, that hardly seems like a reason to freak out and run."

"The reason we're running is because the locker is far from here so we have to hurry or we will be late."

"I guess that makes sense, but why not change in a bathroom?"

"Huh, I never thought of that, but I mean this isn't too bad though…usually."

Charles mutters, "Yeah…"

Ichika looks at him "what, you need to use the bathroom?"

"What…no!"

Charles lets go of Ichika's hand and stands there, both Alex and Ichika stop as well.

His face turns red, "I was just thinking about having to run like this every day."

Ichika looks to him, "Well it's usually a little more-"

He is stopped as a group of screaming girls come charging towards them. Ichika looks at Alex.

"If were caught, they'll drown us in a barrage of questions which will make us late, so we gotta run."

Ichika starts running again as Alex and Charles follow. Alex looks back at the pack of girls, "what the hell is wrong with this school?"

They continue to run through the halls, avoiding each girl that tries questioning them. Eventually they reach the locker room. All three are out of breath.

Alex looks up breathing as he speaks. "That was insane. Man, I think my lungs are trying to kill me."

Ichika looks up, "Heh, being in here is like reaching paradise."

Charles looks to Ichika, "Why are they all chasing us?"

"Well, it's because were only males in this school."

"Oh, I see."

Alex speaks up, "So, in other words there crazy?"

Ichika speaks, "Well maybe, but it was tough being the only guy in school, so having some allies sure makes it easier to deal with."

Ichika holds out his hand to Charles, "Name's Ichika Orimura, but Ichika is fine."

Charles shakes his hand, "Pleased to meet you, you can just call me Charles."

Ichika then holds out his hand to Alex, "you can call me Ichika as well."

Alex shakes it, "Alright, well Alex is fine by me."

"Right well lets hurry and get changed."

Ichika begins changing.

Charles freaks, "Ichika!"

"What?"

Charles covers his eyes, "Can you…turn around?"

Ichika looks over to Alex with a confused look, Alex responds, "He's…odd, he did the same thing to me, so just do it."

Ichika looks puzzled, "Well, I didn't have any plans to stare but O.K, let's just hurry."

Ichika turns around and continues as Alex and Charles change as well. Ichika speaks, "You guys may be transfers, but our teacher doesn't show any mercy on late students."

Alex responds, "Yeah, I kinda figured, she seems like she's a real hard ass."

"Heh, you have no idea."

Ichika finishes and turns around to see Charles done, "You're done already?"

Alex walks over done, "Yeah he's a real master at getting into that thing."

Ichika looks intrigued, "Is there some sort of trick to it?"

Charles blushes a bit, "No, nothing like that…"

"Well, it usually takes me a few tries that's all and yours looks like a better kind."

"Oh, well it's a custom suit from my company."

"Wow…"

Alex interrupts, "Alright, well we should probably go, I don't want to be late."

"Right, let's go. I'll show you the way."

The three reach the battle grounds, where two classes worth of students are all standing in a group. Chifuyu watches as the three guys stand in the group before talking.

"We're going to start practical training today."

The entire student body responds, "yes!"

"First I need someone to demonstrate an actual battle. Fan, Olcott."

Two girls in the group both respond, "yes!"

"I assume you can begin right away since you two have your own machines? So step forward."

Out of the group walk two girls, one shorter with brown hair in pigtails and a pink suit, the other with long blonde hair wearing a blue suit. Both have an annoyed look on their face, Chifuyu walks over to them and says something which causes them both to stare right at Ichika. They then both activate there IS.

Alex leans over to him, "They're both staring at you, wonder what she said to change their minds."

Ichika responded in a concerned tone, "I, uh, have no clue?"

Fan starts talking, "Alright so who's my opponent, Cecilia?"

"Heh, I will send you packing, that's for sure."

Chifuyu interrupts, "settle down fools your opponent will be-."

Alex looks to Charles, "Do…do you hear something?"

Alex looks up to see an object flying right towards them at high speed.

"I think we should move."

Charles looks confused, "Wait, why?"

Alex grabs Charles arm and pulls him back towards him.

"Hey Ichika I'd move if I were y-."

Ichika turns to Alex, "What did you say?... hey what's that noise?"

He looks up to see an IS about to hit him, it is piloted by the green haired teacher.

She is screaming, "Everyone! Please move!"

"Yamada-sensei?"

She collides with him and sends up a cloud of smoke. The entirety of the class watches in horror as Fan and Cecilia both scream his name. Both Charles and Alex try to find him in the dust.

Alex walks closer, "Man he really got hit. I hope he's…just fine."

Charles walks over, "Is he…a pervert?"

The dust clears to show Ichika in his IS on top of Yamada, his hand on her breast.

Alex smirks, "I'd say he's just fine, at least right now."

As he says this Cecilia shoots at him barely missing, "such a shame, I missed."

Ichika looks stunned as Rin throws a double bladed staff at him, "your always like this, you idiot!"

As the blade is about to make contact, it is shot out of the air by Yamada. Everyone stops and looks to her stunned as Chifuyu looks at the group, "I'd expect nothing less from a former rep."

Yamada smiles, "that was way back then and I was only a cadet rep."

"Well then Yamada, we'll conduct a mock battle between you and both Alcott and Fan as partners."

Both stare until Chifuyu speaks, "well, how long are you going to gawk? Begin already."

"Eh well, it's just her?"

"Yeah after all, it's a little-"

"Don't worry as you are now you're sure to lose"

Both of their expressions change to serious. Fan looks to Yamada, "fine then I won't hold back."

Cecilia also speaks, "neither will I."

All three take off towards the sky and begin fighting. Ichika has walked back over to Alex and Charles.

Alex asks, "hey, you ok man?"

"Yeah…I activated my IS right before impact."

Charles looks over, "that's good."

At this point the fight has continued for a bit and Chifuyu has walked over to the three, "alright Denois! Why don't you tell us about Yamada 's IS."

Charles gets startled, but regains focus, "right, well it's a Dunois corps Rafael Revive, an IS developed to change weapon types. It can go from a sniping unit, to a heavy gunner unit, to even a sword type just by changing the weapons."

"Right, that's enough for background. This match will be over soon."

She watches the fight as Yamada has gotten both Fan and Cecilia to crash into each other. She throws a grenade at them and it detonates. Both come crashing to the ground on top of each other and begin yelling at one another. Everyone sees this and begins laughing and questioning their status.

Alex chuckles as well, "man for all that talk, they sure went down quickly."

Chifuyu interrupts, "well, now that you've seen what we can do. I hope you've learned to respect us as instructors!"

Everyone responds with a yes

"Alright, we'll split into groups of 8 for some training, the personal IS pilots will be the group leaders."

As soon as she says this the entirety of girls runs to each one of the guys, screaming for them to be picked for their group.

Alex looks at them with his hands up, "uh sorry, I don't have a personal IS."

All of the girls around him let out a moan.

Chifuyu speaks up, "were going by class numbers!"

The rest of the girls all let out a groan in disappointment. The crowd then disperses and stands in a group with their respective Instructor. Chifuyu walks over to Alex who is breathing a sigh of relief.

"You don't have to participate since I just saw you this morning."

"Oh, that's good."

"Just go over and help someone."

He responded disappointedly, "right."

Alex walks over to Charles who is helping a girl into the IS.

"Yo, you need any help?"

Charles looks over to him, "not sure, maybe with helping them get out?"

"Got it."

Alex helps the students who are done get out of the IS when they jump down. After a bit they finish.

Alex sarcastically says, "That was fun."

Charles dematerializes his IS, "why do I think your being sarcastic?"

"What gave it away?"

At this point Ichika has walked over to them, "hey guys, you wanna go eat lunch together?"

Alex looks confused, "what brought this on?"

"Well I figured you guys might want to eat lunch with friends, besides Houki wanted to eat with me so I figured the more the merrier right?"

"Wait who's Houki?"

"Oh yeah the girl in our class, that's right you never met her, she's my childhood friend, don't worry though you can meet her and Fan and Cecilia."

Charles looks at Alex confused.

"Alright I guess we can go?"

"Cool."

Ichika walks away with a smile. Charles looks to Alex, "that was, odd."

"Honestly, this can only end badly."

"How so?"

"Just a hunch, that's all."

"Oh."

"Well, might as well go."

* * *

On the roof of the school building Ichika, Cecilia, Fan, Alex and Charles are all sitting in a circle. Alex is looking at his phone eating a sandwich as Charles is looking over his shoulder. Both Fan and Cecilia are staring at Ichika.

Fan speaks, "so these are the new guys huh?"

Ichika answers, "oh yeah, you aren't in our class so you wouldn't have met them."

Charles sits up, "hi my name is Charles Dunois, please call me Charles."

Alex just looks over, "sup, names Alex Himura, Alex is fine though."

Fan stands up, "I am Lingyin Huang, but everyone calls me Fan."

Cecilia looks over at Ichika annoyed, "Ichika, where Is Houki? Honestly she can't even show up to the lunch she planned?"

"I…have no idea."

As he says this the roof door opens and Houki walks through holding a bento box. She turns over to see the group and her face goes from happy to slightly annoyed, "wh…what's with all this?"

"Oh, is something wrong? I thought it'd be a lot more fun to eat with lots of people. Plus Charles and Alex aren't used to the campus yet."

"Well…that's not really the case…"

"Eh, what's up with the two bento boxes?"

Houki walks over to him holding a box to him, "this is for you."

"For me? So that's why you told me not to bring anything."

Ichika takes it and as he does Cecilia and Fan shove their own food at him.

Fan is holding a Chinese dish, "here, try this Ichika, it's my dad's sweet and sour pork."

Cecilia does the same with sandwiches, "well I happened to wake up early today. So I made some for you."

Ichika looks startled as Charles leans over to a smirking Alex, "what's so funny."

"Oh, nothing."

Ichika's face turns to a look of disgust when he sees Cecilia's food. Charles notices, "what's wrong?"

"Well I've had Cecilia's cooking before and while it looks amazing, she only makes the food look like the pictures. So she just throws in a ton of weird stuff."

"Oh."

Alex leans over, "is it really that bad?"

"Well, you try it."

Cecilia looks to him, "would you like one?"

Alex grabs a sandwich and looks at it, "Well here goes…something."

Alex bites the sandwich and immediately drops it. His face turns white and he holds his mouth shut in disgust.

"Is it good?"

Alex spoke in a muffled tone, "Oh yeah…so good I can't eat another bite…now if you'll excuse me."

Alex stands up and walks over to the railing, Charles stands as well, "I'm gonna go check on him."

Charles walks over to him, "you ok?"

Alex is leaned over the rail, "Well I think I just vomited everything out I ate within the past five years, but no I'm fine."

"He did say it was bad."

"There's bad and then there's satanically bad, and that right there spawned from hell itself."

"Well I'm gonna head back…you ok?"

"Yeah I'll come back as well."

The two walk back to see Ichika feeding Houki. Both Fan and Cecilia look annoyed at this.

Charles looks intrigued, "could this be the 'say ahhh' thing that couples do in japan?"

Both Fan and Cecilia jump up and go to Ichika and begin questioning him.

Alex turns to Charles, "that could have gone better."

"What?"

"Never mind, it's time to go back to class."

"Right."

The entire group is in the class room where Chifuyu has just finished teaching, "alright that's all for today, go and practice understood?"

The class responds, "yes ma'am!"

Charles has walked over to Alex, Chifuyu looks over to them, "you two, come here."

They both walk over to her.

"Now that class is over I will show you to your room."

Alex looks puzzled, "our room?"

"Yes, since you're both new it was easier to just get you an empty room rather than make someone move out."

Charles looks down concerned, "share a room?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No…not at all," Charles says, flashing a plastic smile.

"Good, let's go"

She leads them to the dorms and eventually to their room.

"Alright here it is. Your bags are already inside."

Both walk inside to see the typical dorm room.

Alex looks to the beds, "so which one?"

"I want the one near the window."

"Alright."

Chifuyu walks into the room, "Alex, can you come out into the hall with me."

"Yeah, sure"

They both walk out and Chifuyu hands Alex a phone.

"This is the person I told you about earlier, the one who makes the IS."

"It is?!"

He holds the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

A voice of a woman comes through on the other end, "hello, this is Tabane the genius, what do ya need?"

"Uh hi, I'm Alex, I was the one who wanted to talk to you. Chifuyu told you about me wanting to call about my IS."

"Ah, the one the government is paying me to do huh…well normally I don't take requests, but seeing as this is a special circumstance, I may be able to be swayed. So what do you want?"

"Well honestly I can't stand the button pad, I can't figure it out, is there an alternative? Maybe something that registers the movements of my hands instead."

"Alternative! Lucky for you I already have something similar to what you're saying. "

"So you can do it?"

"Of course! I am a genius after all, now what else did you have in mind?"

"A lot, but why are you doing this?"

"Research of course; I wouldn't just give you something without getting something in return."

"Right…well here are my other ideas…"

After a bit Alex hangs up the phone and hands it back to Chifuyu.

"Well?"

"She said she'd do everything I asked."

"She must really like you. Well either way get adjusted to your room and get to sleep early, you have a lot to catch up on."

"Understood, thanks."

Chufuyu smiles and walks away, "Good night Himura."

Alex turns and walks back into his room closing the door. "Yeah, good night."


	3. Heaven, Hell or Somewhere in between

Alex walks into his dorm room, closing the door behind him. Once inside he sees Charles sitting at one of the two computer desks. Alex walks over to his bed and flops down onto it face first.

Alex speaks through his pillow in a muffled tone, "man I'm wiped."

Charles stands up and walks over to him.

"So, what was that about?"

Alex looks up, "oh, Ms. Orimura let me talk to the creator of the IS, so I could tell her what I wanted."

"Really, how'd that go?"

Alex sits up, "eh, not too bad."

Charles smiles, "That's good."

"Yeah but now I'm tired-"

Alex's stomach lets out a growl.

Charles chuckles, "and apparently hungry."

"Yeah, let's go get some food."

"Alright, but do you even know the way?"

"I can figure it out."

* * *

Alex and Charles are standing at a cafeteria line waiting for food.

Charles looks annoyed. "I told you we should have just walked away."

"Hey I like a challenge."

"Even if it gets you killed?"

"Hey she bumped into me, besides I'm not worried."

"She said she was going to skin you alive."

Alex smiles, "Well first she has to find me, which may be a problem with that eye patch on."

Charles lets out a sigh, "You're an idiot, I mean you called her a reject captain hook."

"Well she called me a piece of human garbage first."

"So that's your response?"

"Yeah."

"You're hopeless."

Both grab a plate of food and walk into the dining area. They then walk over to a table and sit.

Alex starts eating as Charles looks at him, his face slightly flushed, "so Alex, since you're getting a personal IS, and you have no real experience other than the entrance match, maybe you would like to train together."

Alex stops eating and looks up, "train with you huh? Well I am really far behind, and I can't seem to pilot the damn thing correctly."

"Well It makes since I mean I have my own IS, so I can probably be of help-"

"Yeah."

Charles looks stunned, "Wait, Really?"

"Why not, if I can learn at least something from you I would be happy."

"That's great."

"Yeah I mean, I want to learn, so what better way?"

"Actually, what type of IS are you having made?"

"What?"

"What type? Melee combat, ranged combat?"

"I guess middle? I asked for a sword and a pistol."

"So you would need gun training."

"Guess so."

"How about we start training after classes tomorrow?"

"I don't see any problems with that."

Charles speaks excitedly, "Great."

Alex looks puzzled, "Glad to see your happy?"

Charles blushes, "oh I'm...just happy I can train with a friend, that's all."

At this point Alex has finished his food and has stood up, "Ok, well I'm done, you ready to head back?"

Charles stands up, "uh, yeah."

Both head back to the room. Once inside Alex begins changing. As he does Charles becomes flustered and freaks out.

"Alex what are you doing?"

Alex turns to him with an annoyed look, "Really, you're gonna act like this even in our room?"

"Just turn around so I don't see you."

"Fine, man you're weird."

Alex turns around and continues changing, Charles does the same. As Alex is doing this he begins thinking.

 _What the hell now, either he's really shy about his body for some reason or he's afraid of looking at other guys. Maybe he's got some weird deformed twin attached to his side. But it's probably something less weird, he does act pretty girly sometimes, nah I don't think he's gay, but he does only seem to act weird around me and Ichika. There is one other thing...but that can't be possible...can it?_

Alex's train of thought is interrupted by Charles voice, "Alex? Hey, Alex?"

He stops and looks to Charles, "huh, what is it?"

Charles sounds timid, "uh, well I just noticed something...your back."

Alex turns back and points to his spinal region, "What, the scars?"

Charles nods confirming. Alex stands there; on his back are two horizontal cuts on each of his shoulders. A line about an inch wide goes straight down on each side of his spinal column. Two lines from the middle of his spine go outward and down in a horizontal slant, they then stop at the edge of his back and go straight down.

Charles looks in curiosity and confusion, "Where are they from?"

"I...I don't know where they came from, they're to perfect to be from an accident, I was told they came from some kind of surgery."

"How...how can you not remember, those look like some deep scars."

"I'm not sure."

"How is that possible?"

Alex turns around he has a saddened look on his face, "I can't remember, I've had no memories of before I was 8."

"Oh... I had no idea, well, do they hurt?"

"No."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only my parents and my sister, otherwise you're the first."

Charles looks a little happy at this, "Really?"

"Yeah...well anyways I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

Alex finishes changing and lies in his bed. Charles finishes and does the same before turning off the lights.

Charles looks to Alex, "hey, do you think we will see that girl again?"

"Maybe? I'm not really worried, why?"

"Just a feeling that's all, anyway goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

Both fall asleep.

* * *

Alex is sitting in the classroom next to Charles; both look stunned as they look towards the front of it. Everyone else is as well, seeing a girl with long silver hair and an eyepatch looking at them all, Chifuyu is standing next to her.

Charles looks to Alex with a look of fear, "Is she-?"

"Yep."

"Are we screwed?"

"Probably?"

Ms. Yamada is at her desk standing, with a puzzled look on her face, "well class, I have another exciting announcement to make today. We have another new addition to our class. Everyone meet the transfer student from Germany, Laura Bodewig."

The class remains confused, some begin asking questions like "what's going on?" and "three transfers in two days?"

Ms. Yamada begins speaking again, "pl...please be quiet, everyone!" Her introduction isn't over yet."

Chifuyu turns to her, "introduce yourself, Laura."

"Yes, instructor. I'm Laura Bodewig."

The entire class sits wondering if there is more.

Alex looks at Charles, "wow, that was...enlightening?"

Ms. Yamada turns to Laura, "um, is that all?"

"That's all."

The entire class looks confused at her answer. As she stands there Laura looks down to see Ichika, "So, you are..."

She walks over to him and backhands him in the face. Everyone is shocked as Ichika covers his face.

Ichika stands angrily, "What the hell was that for!"

Laura just stares at him, "I don't approve of it. I will never accept that you're her brother."

"Wait, what?"

Laura just turns around and walks toward Chifuyu. The class is still stunned but is starting to talk.

Charles speaks to Alex, "what do you think that was about?"

"No idea at all."

Alex looks up to see Laura staring at him, he becomes startled, "Uh Charles, she's staring right at us."

Charles looks up with a scared expression, "remember when I said I was worried, I now know why."

Chifuyu steps forward, "alright, let's begin class, Laura take a seat."

Laura salutes, "yes ma'am."

Laura then walks toward an empty desk and sits.

Charles looks to Alex worried, "do...do you think she's gonna kill us?"

"Well, maybe you."

"Wait, what about you?"

"Oh, well while she's smashing your face in, I'll be running away."

"Wow, why are we friends again?"

Chifuyu looks at Alex and Charles, "is there a reason you two are talking?!"

Both stop talking and look ahead, "no ma'am"

"Good, then pay attention."

She turns away and begins teaching. Alex looks over to see Laura staring at him, he turns back quickly.

Great, just what I needed.

* * *

3 days later, Saturday, academy free time.

In the practice field both Alex, who is in a training IS and Charles in his personal IS, are performing a training match. Charles is shooting a rifle at Alex, who reacts by trying to dodge it while moving around. Alex manages to move to the side and as he does this he aims with a pistol and begins firing. Charles just holds up a shield and the bullets ping off, Charles then switches his weapon to a SMG and opens fire. Alex uses his thrusters to go up into the air, once there he looks down to see Charles gone. He looks on the ground and sees nothing. A whistle is heard behind him so he turns around to see Charles hovering behind him. Alex tries punching at him but Charles moves back avoiding contact, Alex tries again and this time he manages to hit Charles in the side, Charles reacts by shooting at him. Alex moves to avoid the gunfire and lands a kick in Charles back. Charles is pushed forward as Alex materializes a sword and swings at him, Charles blocks it with a knife as Alex materializes a pistol in his left hand. Alex brings the gun up and aims at Charles's chest. Charles prepares for the shot but nothing. Alex looks confused as Charles smiles and switches his weapon to a shotgun.

Alex smirks, "Oh this is gonna hurt!"

Charles fires and the shotgun blast forces Alex backwards, he falls to the ground and creates a small crater. Charles flies down towards him concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just dropped 40 feet straight down, but I'm just great."

"Oh well that's good. But I gotta say, that was a good match. Much better than the last one."

"Yay... Ow," Alex clutches his arm in pain.

Charles goes into the crater and helps Alex up. Both climb out and begin talking. Alex looks exhausted as he is listening to Charles.

"Alright, well you have improved greatly compared from where you were, you no longer stumble while flying and you've gotten a better understanding of how the system operates. Although you are pretty good at hand to hand combat, you are lacking in weapon skills, especially in guns."

"Yeah, I can't seem to aim."

"That's not necessarily the reason, actually while stationary you were decent with a rifle and even a pistol, it's when in combat that you seem to drop in skill, mainly when you want to make a killing blow."

"Like when the gun didn't fire?"

"Exactly, I'm guessing you hit the wrong button right?"

Alex looks away, "Maybe..."

"There is no maybe, you did, that is what left you open for a counter attack. You are very unpredictable but that does no good if you keep messing up."

"I know but this thing is so...robotic? Like it's just a shell."

"Like there is no connection to what you want and what happens?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that's to be expected, especially since you can't resonate with the blank AI, but once you get your own IS it should become much easier."

"Man I hope, I can't keep getting my ass handed to me like this."

"Aw but I like kicking your ass."

"You're not helping my confidence here."

Charles laughs as Ichika and the three girls walk over to them.

"Hey guys."

Alex looks over, "Yo Ichika."

Charles does the same, "Hello."

Ichika looks over to Charles, "I saw that match, man you guys were awesome to watch."

"Thanks."

"Hey actually, Charles since you're a ranged type, is it okay if I can fight you in a match?"

Charles looks to Alex who just holds up his arms, "Hey don't look at me, I don't care if you kick his ass."

Charles replies smiling, "Alright."

Ichika looks worried, "ok, let's begin then."

Both walk towards the center of the stadium as Alex walks over to the girls.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Houki looks at him, "Hi Alex."

Fan waves as does Cecilia. Alex stands next to them. Both Charles and Ichika begin their match.

Houki looks at Alex, "you seem to be improving."

"Yeah Charles has been helping me nonstop, I've shot a rifle so much my entire shoulder is bruised."

"Huh, well it seems to be paying off."

"Yeah, even if I can no longer feel my fingers."

Fan looks over in concern, "isn't that bad?"

"Probably?"

"Probably? That's most defiantly a bad thing!"

Alex just laughs, "It's not that bad, really...OW!" He holds onto his arm.

Cecilia walks closer to Alex, "Alex the thing is you need a better trainer, one that won't beat you to a pulp but will truly help you. I could help you, if I have time of course."

"Everything you just said annoyed me slightly, but I'll keep you in mind."

Fan walks over, "Don't listen to her, all she'll do is fly around like an idiot."

Cecilia angrily replies, "Is that so, how about I help you train then."

"Anytime."

Both stare at each other with the intent to fight. Alex just steps back with a concerned look, "this looks like it could go badly."

Houki places her hand over her face, "their always like this."

"Great, I'm shocked Ichika isn't missing an arm yet."

As they talk the fight ends with Charles shooting Ichika as he tried charging him head on. Ichika crashes to the ground and Charles goes over to him, Alex and the others walk over as well.

Ichika stands up and looks to Charles, "Man, that hurt. You're really good I couldn't even get a hit in."

"Thanks."

"I guess I need more practice huh?

"Yes, but there's another reason you lost and why you can't beat Fan or Cecilia, you have no grasp on ranged weapons."

"Is that so? I've been trying to get a good grasp but..."

"Just reading and seeing them is different from using and knowing how they function."

"Yeah...you also saw through my ignition boost."

"Well your IS is a melee combat unit, it was never meant to be a ranged specialist. Plus since ignition boost is only linear it's easy to read where your attacks will be from."

"Huh...makes sense, you explain things pretty easily, before that..."

All three girls look at him angrily.

Houki speaks in an undertone voice, "what was that just now Ichika?"

Fan responds in an annoyed tone, "After I was nice enough to teach you all I know."

Cecilia acts sad, "are you so dissatisfied with what we've done?"

Ichika freaks,"I didn't mean anything! I swear!"

Alex looks to Ichika, "Smooth."

Charles starts talking again, "Anyway, you should be able to train with ranged weapons, but the Byaku Shiki has an equalizer right?"

"Seems so...I've got no empty bus slots."

"I might be wrong, but I think it's because of a one off ability?"

"You mean the Reiraku Byakuya right?"

"Yes, a state when IS and pilot are perfectly synched. That's your one off."

Alex looks to Charles, "So his one off is like a last chance kinda thing?"

"Seems so."

Ichika speaks, "Huh I think I get it."

"Good, but that doesn't mean you can't practice."

Charles materializes a rifle and hands it to Ichika.

"I can use this?"

"Yes, I've unlocked it."

Ichika takes the rifle and Charles shows him how to use it. After a few shots Ichika stops.

"Whew, that's completely different from a sword huh?"

"After some practice you should get the hang of it."

"Yeah thanks."

Alex interrupts, "Hey guys...look."

Alex points up to one of the launch platforms and standing on it is Laura Bodewig in her IS. She is staring at the group.

"It's the pirate girl."

Ichika steps forward, "This girl."

Laura looks directly to Ichika, "you."

"What?"

"It seems your also a personal IS user. No need for small talk then, come and fight me."

"Wha...no way. There's no reason to."

"Not for you, but I have a reason. If you didn't exist then the instructor...how a two time champion would throw everything away for you. Your scum, that's why I-"

"Maybe next time. There's a tournament, we can fight there."

"Running away? Then I'll spare you nothing coward!"

Laura aims her giant cannon at Ichika and fires. As she does Alex kicks him out of the way, Ichika falls as the beam contacts the ground.

"Man, you sure are a crazy one aren't you one eye!"

"Why you, how dare you stand in my way you low end scum."

"Hey patchy I can hear your pirate crew calling you, they want you to return to the ship."

"I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Well maybe you could see better to aim without the eyepatch matey."

"Why you..."

A teacher's voice can be heard, "Hey you students, what are you doing?"

Laura chuckles before shutting down her IS, "Heh lucky bastards, I'll let you off for today."

She walks away as Ickika stands back up.

Charles looks to Alex, "do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe, but honestly she just annoys me...a lot."

"You don't help the situation though."

Ichika walks over to him, "Thanks, but she mainly wants me, I'll handle it."

"Be my guest."

Ichika powers down his IS, "Anyway, thanks for helping me train, let's go get changed."

* * *

In the locker room Ichika, Charles and Alex begin to change. Ichika looks very depressed, Alex looks at him.

"Hey, you good?"

"Huh, I'm fine, sorry to worry you."

"Don't let her get to you."

"Thanks, I'll try not to."

"Anyway, let's get changed so I can finally sit down and get some lunch."

Charles looks to Alex, "actually I have something to do so I'm gonna pass."

Ichika looks over to Charles, "it feels like you don't wanna hang out and you still don't change in the locker room with us in any other way than with our backs turned."

Alex speaks, "don't let it get to you; he still does the same thing in our room."

Ichika continues to talk to Charles, "come on we're all guys here."

"I said no."

"This can deepen our manly friendship though."

"I already said no didn't I?"

"But what's gonna happen when we get to use the bath house together."

Charles's face reddens, "But guys can't use the bath house."

Ichika's expression drops to disappointed, "that's right."

Charles has finished changing and is preparing to leave, "yeah so we can't go even if we wanted to, anyway I'd best be going."

Alex goes up to Ichika, "hey guys, it's Ms. Yamada."

All three look to her as she walks over to them. "Good news guys."

Alex smiles, "was it good enough to walk in and potentially find us naked."

Ms. Yamada blushes red, "I...uh didn't... I mean, what I was going to say is that later this month you can use the bath house."

Ichika looks completely excited, "For real!"

"Well, we ran into a few scheduling conflicts, but we were able to establish two days within the week for you guys."

"That's great aren't you guys happy?"

Alex responds uninterested, "you seem way too happy about this. Anyway I've never been to one, so meh."

Charles turns around, "no...not really."

Ichika disappointedly responds, "What, come on."

"Alright, I'll be going then."

"Oh, ok."

Alex looks to him, "Yeah, see you back at the room."

Charles leaves the locker room.

Ms. Yamada looks at them both, "well now that I've told you that good news, there's something important for Ichika to do."

"Huh?"

"I need you to fill out some paper work back at the staff room, Alex you should join me as well since I need to discuss something with you."

"Okay, am I in trouble?" Alex asks concerned.

Ms. Yamada stares at him intently and speaks in a stern tone, "Only if you did something wrong."

Alex responds slightly scared, "nothing I didn't know was wrong in the first place I swear."

Ms. Yamada chuckles, "well now that I've gotten you back for that earlier comment, I figured it would be better if you sat in on this. Since you are getting your own IS, this would make the process easier."

"Oh...guess that's good."

"Great, then let's go."

She turns and walks towards the exit, Alex leans over to Ichika, "Out of all the women...I think I'm scared of her the most."

Ichika nods, "Agreed."

* * *

All three are in a room full of multiple filing cabinets and large office desks. Ms. Yamada has a large stack of papers in her hands which she slams down onto a desk with a thud.

"There we go, now please review and sign all of the papers here."

Ichika looks stunned, "Man that's a lot."

Alex looks at the papers, "are you sure you don't want us to read war and peace next?"

Ms. Yamada speaks in a saddened tone, "I'm sorry, but all of these are to establish Ichika as the owner of the Byaku Shiki, everything has already been established. So I can't do anything about the length."

Ichika sighs, "Alright let's do this."

Ichika sits down in a chair as Alex turns to the door, "well godspeed man."

Ms. Yamada glares at Alex and speaks in a sweet voice, "please sit Alex."

He stops and turns around timidly before sitting in a seat next to Ichika.

"Ye...yes ma'am."

* * *

Ichika and Alex are both walking out of the main building, they look exhausted.

Ichika sighs in relief, "Whew glad that's done."

"No kidding, that literally made my head hurt."

"Is...is that really that hard."

"Ooohhh, Ichika shots fired, shots fired." Alex laughs.

"Yeah but at least all I had to do was write my name, she let me skip most things."

"Yeah, this just means I gotta do the same thing later, ugh I'm not looking forward to that."

Both continue to walk until Ichika stops.

"Heh...hey did you hear a voice?"

"Voice?"

Both stand there until they hear a girls voice, they look to its direction and see Chifuyu standing with Laura.

Laura is talking, "I don't understand, why are you teaching at this place."

"I've told you already, I have personal business here, that's all."

"But what business could you have here in this backwater place. Please instructor, return with me and assume your leadership. The students here mistake the IS as some kind of toy, for you to waste your time on these unworthy-"

Chifuyu angrily stops her, "that's enough from you child! How dare you presume what you can't see. For a 15 year old you are being needlessly arrogant. "

"I...that is-"

"We're done here, return to your dorm."

Laura steps back stunned, before turning and running off. Chifuyu looks over to Alex and Ichika, "hey you two, you done eavesdropping yet? Don't tell me you've developed a sick habit Ichika and spread it to Alex."

Ichika looks stunned, "Wait, why me...anyway, what was up with that. Chifuyu?"

She walks over to him and smacks him on the head, "That's Orimura sensei to you."

Alex starts laughing, "Ha-"

She smacks him the same way, Alex looks up to her annoyed, "What the hell did I do?"

"That's for eavesdropping. Now you two go work on your reviews. At this rate you're both set to lose next month's tournament. "

Ichika turns away, "I know that."

Alex rubs his head, "yeesh, you sure hit like a man."

Chifuyu holds up her fist, "Would you like another one?"

"N...No ma'am."

Chifuyu just smiles, "Good then, now go."

Both speak in unison, "Yes ma'am."

They both turn around and walk to their dorms.

Alex continues to rub his head, "Man that hurt, anyway what was Laura going off about? I mean first something about a tournament winner, now about personal business?"

"I think I know why, that girl..., she doesn't want to be hated by someone she respects. She really wants to be with my sister, I think that's why she hates me so much."

"Well I get that, but she's from Germany right? So how does she even know Ms. Orimura?"

"Actually at the second global IS tournament I was kidnapped during the last match. I don't know why, but Chifuyu forfeited the tournament to find me. She was able to save me with the help of the German government. In return she had to be the instructor over there at the German IS military corps. When she returned she became a teacher, I think Laura blames me for my sister losing the tournament."

"Damn, that kinda sucks, but that's no reason why she should hate you. Your sister just loves you more than some dumb trophy."

"Heh, maybe you're right, but that still doesn't help me forget how powerless I was. That's why I have to get stronger."

Both reach their dorm rooms which are located across the hall from one another.

"Well Ichika, that's probably a good reason...but don't let it be your only reason. Trust me running on one reason alone, that can only end badly."

"Yeah...well anyway let's practice tomorrow."

"Heh, only if you can keep up."

Ichika chuckles and enters his dorm; Alex enters his room as well and sees no one inside.

"Huh, guess Charles is still out...man I gotta piss."

Alex walks over to the bathroom and opens the door. Inside standing in front of him is a fully naked girl who looks like Charles. She stares right at him as Alex dead stops. He stands for a second before turning around.

"I...I'm sorry, I'll go ask Ichika if I can use his bathroom."

Alex walks out of the bathroom and slowly closes the door behind him.


	4. Truth and Reconciliation

Truth and Reconciliation

Alex leaves his dorm room and into the hallway. He looks confused as he proceeds across the hall to Ichika's room and knocks on his door.

Ichika answers, "Yes?"

"Hey...uh, can I maybe use your bathroom?"

"Alex? I guess, but why."

"Oh...I...uh...Charles, yeah Charles is taking a shower, I don't wanna use the toilet while he's in there, heh."

"Oh...ok."

Ichika opens the door and steps back as Alex enters, he looks over to see Houki on her bed.

Alex speaks nervously, "Hello, Houki."

"HI?"

Alex walks into the bathroom and closes the door, Ichika looks to Houki, "He seems off to you?"

"A little?"

Inside Alex has finished but he just stands there thinking.

 _What in the ever loving hell, I'm dreaming right, no way that was Charles. But it looked just like him as a girl, a twin...am I on some kinda game show where they mess with you...no, there would have been cameras. There's no denying it...that was...Charles. Oh god now what...I can't live in Ichika and Houki's bathroom, I gotta go back eventually._

Alex opens the door and exits the bathroom. He looks over to see Ichika on his bed.

Ichika stands up, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired that's all."

"You were fine a minute ago."

"Yeah it just hit me; maybe I'm hungry, either way I better head back."

Ichika looks confused, "Ok?"

Alex walks to the door, "Goodnight."

He opens it and walks out. Ichika closes the door behind him, "I hope he's ok."

Outside Alex is standing at his door looking at it.

 _Alright, here we go._

He grabs the handle and slowly opens the door. Alex steps into the room and closes the door, inside he sees what looks like Charles sitting on her own bed, she is wearing her sleeping clothes while facing the window. Alex slowly sits on his bed, he sits toward the wall. It is completely quiet in the room.

Alex decides to speak up, "well, I guess I was wrong...heh."

"A...about what?"

"Honestly, I tried to figure out why you kept freaking out whenever we changed. One reason I thought was because you had a parasitic twin. Guess I was wrong though heh..."

"That's really what you thought?"

"It was a possibility, but I guess so was this."

Charles turns around to look at Alex, "So you had an idea!?"

"Well like I said, I had many ideas. This one...was at the bottom."

"So...you're disappointed?"

Alex turns around to see girl Charles, "What, how...I had no idea, it was just a guess...anyway you gonna tell me why your dressed as a guy or do I gotta figure that out also?"

Charles looks down, "Uh right, I guess I should, well you see it was the Dunois company presidents idea. That man gave me the order directly."

"So he came to you and asked you to act like a guy...wait isn't the president your father?"

Charles continues to look down, a look of sadness goes over her face, "Alex...I'm a bastard child."

Alex looks shocked, "Bastard child?"

"Two years ago my mom passed away, that was the first time I heard about my father. They brought me in right after, and when I got there they tested me for the ability to pilot an IS. When I was tested they found I had a very high aptitude for piloting an IS. So I became the informal test pilot, honestly I've only met my father twice; the first was when they called me from my home...I was accosted by his Wife. I was called the daughter of a thieving bitch...It hurt pretty badly."

Charles tries to fake a smile, "although my mom told me about it, I was still pretty hurt at the time. Sometime later the company went through a management crisis, mainly because the company fell behind on the generations. We still produce second generation units. While the other companies are already on third gen units. So we lost government funding as a result of lowered interest. The company then started production on a gen three units, the only problem was we were already behind so cuts were made and they ended up facing revocation of our development licenses."

"Wow, that really sucks. Now I've understood everything about this but you dressing up as a guy and coming to this school."

"Simple...It was a ruse, they sent me through rigorous training to act like a guy, so that as a fellow male student it would be easier to approach Ichika and much easier to collect data from him...at least that was the plan. As you came in late I was told to treat you as an afterthought and to only get data from you if I could."

"So you were sent to steal data from me and Ichika so your company could produce a new IS unit?"

"That's correct, I was told to do it by that man."

Alex sits there quietly staring at Charles.

Charles continues to speak "Well that's my story, I'm sorry for tricking you all this time, but talking to you has cheered me up a bit."

"So, did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you do it, did you steal data?"

Alex sternly looks into Charles eyes, she doesn't flinch, "No, after I got here I decided I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Alex sits there and continues to stare, "alright, I believe you."

"You do?"

"You've never given me a reason to doubt you, plus you don't look like your lying. Besides I could tell anyway."

"What how?"

"Come on, in the short time I've known you I've picked up on clues that told me if you were lying, I did figure you might be a girl remember?"

Charles looks embarrassed, "You said it was at the bottom."

"Huh, I did didn't I?"

"Either way, the company will no doubt go bankrupt...and I will most likely have to go back to France."

"And you're alright with that?"

"Honestly...I don't really care. I didn't chose this and I really don't care, so whatever."

Alex stands angrily, "You asshole! How dare you call me your friend and then say you don't care, I actually considered us good friends."

Charles looks stunned, "Alex I didn't mean-"

Alex sits back down, "Listen, I don't have many friends, actually if any back at home, shocker I know. But I honestly considered you my best friend...I know that sounds weird since we haven't known each other that long, but you just seemed like someone I wanted as a friend...no I needed as a friend, I mean think about it, who else am I gonna have here? Ichika? He's too occupied by four girls, three that want to marry him and one that wants to cut his head off and keep it as a trophy. So no, I'll have no one...I'll be alone again..."

Charles looks saddened at this.

"I was adopted, my parents found me in an orphanage 8 years ago. I was dropped off in a coma and when I came to I didn't even know my name. I was registered as Alex, so that's the name I took. That's also why I can't remember these scars. While I was there, I got along with no one; everyone saw my scars and thought I was a freak. So I took on a horrible personality, I decided I'd rather be alone. So I started finding places that would help me train. I met people who were willing to teach me boxing, martial arts, any form of fighting I could. So if any kid made fun of me I could knock them out. I used to get into a lot of fights, even up until recently. In that place I hated everyone; I blamed my birth parents for my situation. I thought they abandoned me, left me to rot and die in a perpetual nightmare. It wasn't until I met them, the only family to look at the bad kid; I couldn't stand them at the time. When they first showed up I stayed away, told them to leave me alone. I thought they were weird, but they kept coming back, each time trying to talk to me. At first I was odded out but then I started enjoying being with them, the little girl even called me her older brother. After every visit they said they didn't want to adopt me if I didn't want to go. Eventually I said I wanted to go with them, so they adopted me."

"Well it wasn't long after I got in trouble again, I started going to a public school, a kid made fun of me for being adopted so I knocked him out, well the next day him and a gang went after my younger sister. They wanted to hurt her to get to me, that same day I lost my sister in a crowd of people, she wandered off and I was looking everywhere for her. When I found her she was surrounded by the boy and his friends. So being the nut job over protective brother I was, I went over to them. I told them to let her go and fight me, so they did."

"What happened?"

"Heh, I kicked their asses, but I was expelled, after I went back everyone there ignored me. So I was back to no friends, only people that saw me as a freak, in the end all I did was create a situation that almost got my sister hurt. That's why I'm trying so hard here; I don't want to be that way again, alone. Which is why I think of you as my best friend, boy or girl. You actually continued to talk to me even after you saw my scars, you didn't think I was some weirdo, you were just my friend. So I don't care if he is your damn father, he may be the reason your here, but you can be the reason you stay. He has no power here, It's your life not his, just don't be like me and blame him for the life you have."

Charles just stares at Alex with a blank expression, "Alex...you really meant that didn't you?"

"Wait, which part? I kinda spilled my guts to you...wait that's a first...oh god I'm getting soft."

"The part about me being your best friend."

Alex looks embarrassed, "Well, yeah...I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Anyway as far as them taking you from here..."

Alex walks over to the computer desk and pulls out a book, he begins flipping through the pages, "Alright, as stated in article 21 of the handbook, each student must belong to no state entity as long as they are enrolled. So basically as long as your here, he can't touch you. Hell I'll help you figure this all out. I got your back man...girl...you know what I mean."

Charles sits there speechless; she just continues to stare at Alex.

Alex looks confused, "what?"

Charles just smiles, "wow, there are 55 different articles and you remember that one?"

"Hey I was curious about the rules regarding all the foreign students and ones from companies."

"Is that so, heh, well thank you Alex. I think I've made my mind up."

"Really? That's good, so what, you leaving?"

Charles chuckles, "Do you honestly think I would leave my best friend after he just begged me not to leave?"

"Begging in this case is subjective, and I-"

A knock is heard on the door, both Alex and Charles stand and look at it, Ichika's voice can be heard. "Hey Alex, do you want to go get food? You seemed like you needed some."

Alex looks to Charles, "It's Ichika, hide."

"Right."

Alex walks to the door but turns around before opening it, he sees Charles in the closet.

"The closet really, that's a horrible spot, climb into your bed and cover yourself."

"Got it."

She goes over and climbs into her bed and covers herself. Alex then turns back and opens the door to Ichika.

"Ichika, what's up man?"

"Well, after earlier I figured you might want to go get food."

"Oh is that all, ok."

"What about Charles?"

"Oh him, he's gotten sick, I can bring him a plate."

Charles lets out a fake cough in response.

"Alright then, let's go."

"Got it, Charles you stay here."

Charles replies in a sickly voice, "Ok."

Both walk out of the room and Alex closes the door behind him. In the hall Houki is standing waiting for them. "You guys ready? Where's Charles?

Alex replies, "Oh he's kinda sick."

"That's not good, I hope he gets better."

"Yeah, well let's get food."

The three walk to the cafeteria, they each get a plate of food and sit down.

Alex looks to Ichika, "Hey Ichika, I was wondering since your IS uses a sword, how did you learn to use it?"

"Well I used to train in kendo all the time when I was younger, but I kinda fell off a few years ago. But since I came here I've had Houki training me."

"Is that so, I never even held a real sword before a week ago and now I'm gonna have one as a main weapon, so I'm gonna have to practice."

"Well I can help you and we could probably train together with Houki."

Upon hearing this Houki almost chokes on her food before turning to Ichika, "Ichika! That was our ... I mean...we trained alone..."

Ichika looks confused, "But with Alex there I can have someone else to train with and help me, so why not?"

Houki turns her head angrily, "Fine."

Ichika looks happy, "Really that's awesome, right Alex?"

Alex gives a look of concern, "Yeah...as long as she's ok with it."

"Great we can start tomorrow right Houki?"

Houki nods before standing. "I'm finished."

Ichika looks confused, "oh are you sure?"

"Yes I'll see you back at the room."

Houki walks off as Ichika looks to Alex, "Wonder what that was about?"

"Heh... no idea but good luck."

"Good luck? For what?"

Alex stands up, "Nothing, I'm done so I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, meet us at the dojo at 7 tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

Alex walks away and grabs a tray of food and heads back to his dorm. As he walks down his hallway he is stopped by a laugh. Alex looks over to see Laura.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I just find it amusing that you ask that idiot for help that's all. But I guess in this case it's the blind leading the blind to slaughter."

"You sure that analogy is appropriate considering your halfway there already?"

"Make jokes now, but when the time comes I will kill you."

"Pretty big threat, I hope you can back that up-"

Alex stops as Laura has materialized one of her IS arms. She is holding the claws to his throat.

"Oh I intend to, and it will be slow and painful."

They both stare at each other as Alex speaks, "I look forward to it."

Laura starts laughing before she dematerializes the arm and begins walking away, "Good it will be fun."

Alex stands there before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Man she is crazy."

Alex continues to his dorm room and eventually reaches it. Once inside he sees Charles sitting in her bed. "I got food."

She turns and looks at him, "Thanks."

Alex sits the tray on the computer desk and goes over to his bed. Charles gets up and sits at the computer desk.

Charles eats a bit before looking at Alex, "Hey about what I said earlier, about this not meaning anything to me-"

"I got it, you're sorry. Listen I'd rather move on with no regrets. No matter what happens I just want to stay friends."

Charles gives a smile, "Yeah same."

"Good now I'm tired and have training tomorrow morning, so I gotta get to sleep."

Charles looks confused, "Training?"

"Yeah with Ichika and Houki for swords. Figure since Ichika has a sword I can learn from him."

"Is that so...well good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Alex looks up at the ceiling thinking before talking, "Hey, are you gonna continue to be a guy?"

"Well yeah, I've gone through so much training that I'm used to it so I might as well continue, why?"

"Just wondering how everything is gonna pan out now, that's all, anyway goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Alex falls asleep.

Two weeks later.

Alex is standing on one side of the dojo his training sword in a samurai like stance. On the other side is Ichika who is holding his training sword in front of him. Houki and Charles are watching the two.

Houki holds up her arm, "begin!"

She lowers her arm and both guys rush towards each other. Alex tries to swing to the side but is blocked by Ichika, who knocks Alex's sword upwards. Ichika tries to stab at him but Alex manages to jump to the side. Ichika steps back and readies himself, as does Alex before both move again. Ichika swings his sword but it is blocked by Alex. The two swing at each other a few times, dodging and countering each other. Eventually they stop and both step back again and take stances.

Alex looks out of breath as he grips his sword tighter, "alright Ichika I'm gonna end this."

Ichika just stands there ready as Alex rushes at him. He swings his sword but is blocked again; Ichika then ducks and hits Alex's legs with a swipe. Alex loses his balance and stumbles to the ground. Alex just lays there breathing heavily.

Houki speaks, "Match end, Ichika wins again. Score 10 to 4."

Alex hits the ground in frustration, "Damn, again."

Ichika walks over to him and holds out his hand, "Don't be discouraged, you did really well."

Alex takes his hand and stands, "Yeah but I doubt I'd last long in the tournament."

Houki walks over to them, "Alex you did fine, you're still rough but you can at least hold your own. Honestly I was shocked how quickly you picked up on sword play."

"Well I-"

"But you are far from perfect. You tend to rush too much and you're not fluid enough in your defense to counters. But with that said you are at least proficient."

"Thanks I think...?"

"Well I think that's enough training for today. Let's go Ichika; you're not done with training yet."

Ichika looks completely depressed, "Right, well later guys."

Alex looks to Ichika, "Good luck."

Houki leaves and Ichika follows.

Charles walks over to Alex, "So how you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"You're just not used to all this training."

"I guess. Either way lets head back...I need a shower."

As they turn to leave Chifuyu walks in, "good I found you."

Alex looks concerned, "Did I do something?"

"I don't know did you?"

"If I did you have no proof."

Chifuyu's eyes narrow, "If you did I will find out."

Alex looks concerned, "Like I said you have no proof."

Chifuyu continues, "Anyway, that's not why I'm here, Alex, your personal IS has arrived."

"Really!"

"Yes, so follow me. You will both need to change first."

"Yes ma'am."

Chifuyu turns around and both Alex and Charles follow her. After they both change into their pilot suits she leads them to the practice field and to one of the launch pads, sitting there is a gray colored IS. It is hunched down with its forearms in front of what would be its chest and head area. The IS looks sleeker and less bulkier than other IS systems. It has much thinner arms and legs and 4 long spike like objects protruding from its back, one on each shoulder blade and one below it. The back also has a very skeletal look to it, with a spinal column running down it; armor lines it all the way around to the front. On each forearm looks to be a blade like object running from its wrist and going outward in a curve till it reaches elbow. The fingers each have a silver colored blade on the end.

Chifuyu starts speaking, "This is your personal IS unit the xenomark."

Alex walks over to it excitedly, "So this is it huh, wait I wanted it black."

"It has to resonate with you and go through its first stage, think of this as a protoform. It will change as the AI resonates with you."

"Huh, well can I get some practice in with it?"

"I see no reason why not as no one is using this field right now."

"Awesome, now to activate it, wait how do I-"

Alex places his hand over on the IS and it begins to make a whirring sound before standing up and removing its arms from their current position and places them at its side. This reveals its multi plated chest armor. The armor then begins moving and opens up with the multiple plates all shifting around, the entire chest area becomes open for Alex to enter.

"Sweet, I'm getting in."

Alex runs up and grabs the openings in the chest cavity and pulls himself inside. Once inside he turns around and places his arms and legs into their respective spots. Once done the system makes a beeping noise. The plates begin moving back to their positions over Alex's body. Each plate connects to the other in uniformity until the armor is back complete. The system then projects multiple holo screens with various amounts of information on them.

Chifuyu looks up at him, "alright the system should be on so try to move."

Alex raises both his arms and clenches both hands rapidly, "oh this is awesome, I move my hands and the system reacts perfectly."

Alex takes both his hands and swipes the finger claws down on each other. The blades on the ends of the fingers spark before he does it two more times.

"Oh that is just sick."

Charles walks over to him, "So now that you have your own IS, you wanna try it in a match?"

"You're on."

Chifuyu interjects, "alright then we will hold a training match, first to zero shield points loses understood."

Both in unison, "yes ma'am."

Charles activates his IS, "Alright meet you on the field."

Charles stands on the launch platform which sends him down the ramp. Alex continues to move around a bit in his IS before standing on the platform.

Chifuyu looks at him, "So how is it?"

"Different, it feels so much lighter than the training unit."

"Well that's because it is, your unit is a gen 3. It was developed to be lighter and faster. The downside to this is you lose armor durability and lack a large shield unit."

"Wait I have no shield?"

"No you do, it just isn't as powerful as normal units, it's about 75% what a normal shield's power is. This means that you have a lower defense for a faster IS."

"So it's a tradeoff."

"Either way you won't understand how it functions standing here, go."

"Right."

Alex looks to the field, "Alright, let's do this."

Alex is launched down the ramp and is flung into the stadium; he enters freefall and begins trying to activate his thrusters.

"Come on, not again."

Alex activates his thrusters before landing on the ground near Charles.

"Ok, that went easier than I thought it would."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that this is a completely different system compared to the practice units. So I gotta get used to it, but I can do that as we fight."

"Good maybe it can calibrate. Now are you ready?"

"Hang on."

Alex manages to pull up a holo screen of two weapons, one a pistol similar to a long barreled desert eagle, the other a katana like sword.

"Oh these look sweet."

Alex activates them and the pistol appears in his left hand, it has a flat black paint job with neon green features. The sword then materializes in his right; it is also flat black but has multiple silver plates on the broad side while the actual blade is the same neon green.

"Now I'm ready."

"Ok, let's begin."

Both jump back from each other, Charles materializes 2 SMG's as Alex aims his gun at him. Charles jets off sideways and opens fire. Alex follows his movements and avoids the gunfire before shooting back. They continue this until Alex is close enough to slash at Charles with his sword. Alex slashes downward but is blocked by Charles shield; he directs the sword to the side leaving Alex open for his SMG. Charles fires into Alex chest until he manages to kick Charles away. As Charles backs up, Alex aims his pistol and fires, the shot hits Charles in the shoulder and causes him to turn slightly. Alex uses this opportunity to take another slash with his sword. It clashes into Charles chest and sends out sparks. Charles turns to the side from the impact but stops and materializes a shotgun.

Alex looks stunned, "Oh not agai-"

Charles fires the gun and Alex is blown backwards from the force. He falls to the ground but only lies for a bit before standing back up. Charles fires another shell as Alex jets backwards. He goes to the other side of the stadium. Alex stands there and dematerializes his pistol.

Charles laughs, "come on, you can't be scared?"

"No just figured I'd try something different."

Alex takes off at full speed towards Charles. Charles backs up toward the opposite wall and materializes a rifle, he begins firing. Alex dodges the bullets by watching the barrel movement; he quickly jolts from side to side.

Charles's looks concerned as he watches this, "How can he do that without passing out?"

Alex has now gotten close enough to prepare for an attack; he takes both of his hands and holds the sword above his shoulder. Charles tries to aim his rifle but can't as Alex is about to swing his sword. Alex swings his sword but as he does Charles moves to the side and manages to grab Alex's arm and pull him downward with his own momentum. He impales his sword into the ground before smashing into the wall at full speed. Alex bounces off and lands on this ground, his IS reads zero.

Chifuyu speaks over the intercom, "Charles wins."

Charles goes over to Alex who is lying on his back, "are you ok?"

Alex slowly stands up holding onto his side in pain, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore, OW...ok a lot sore."

"Sorry, that was a great match though; your training has really been paying off. Actually I was shocked how well you did."

"I seem to be shocking a lot of people today huh? But how were you able to dodge me, I thought I had you?"

"Well that's because you swung your sword too early, I was able to predict your movement and managed to use your momentum to send you flying."

"Man, so it was because of that huh?"

"Yeah, but it was still impressive. I do have a question for you though, are you dizzy, nauseous anything?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well the way you were dodging my gunfire was unheard of, no one has ever been able to withstand that kind of quick movement at that speed without passing out or harming themselves."

"Oh, I didn't even notice."

"Huh, strange."

At this point Chifuyu has walked over to them, "that was a very interesting match. Alex how do you like your IS?"

"It's awesome."

"Good, now dematerialize the IS into standby."

Alex looks confused, "Wait what?"

Chifuyu looks at him annoyed, "Dunois, show him."

"Right." Charles dematerializes his IS and lands on the ground.

Alex watches, "Oh, that's what you meant."

Alex seems to figure it out and his IS dematerializes. A Flat black and neon green accented gauntlet appears on his right forearm.

Chifuyu looks to him, "That is your standby mode; it will remain that way until you activate your IS. Now after your fight the IS needs to recharge, so you can't activate it for a while."

"So no more practice huh?"

"Unfortunately yes, now continue to train like you have and you may actually be a threat at the tournament."

"Yeah, understood."

"Well, since your done go hit the showers."

She walks away as Alex looks to Charles, "So should I take that as a compliment?"

"I would, anyway lets go."

They both walk towards the locker room.


	5. I thought I jumped out of the frying pan

I thought I jumped out of the frying pan-

Alex slams his locker door shut after changing and turns around to see Charles waiting, "Alright lets head to the cafeteria I'm starved."

Charles looks at him, "You're always hungry."

Alex smiles, "I know."

The two walk out into the hallway and see Ichika walking. Alex and Charles walk over to him.

Ichika notices them, "Oh hey guys, you done training?"

Alex responds, "Yeah kinda, actually I finally got my IS."

"Really? That's awesome, are you gonna use it in the tournament?"

"Not sure yet, I feel like I'm gonna need a lot more practice in it first, besides I'd probably fare better in the training unit."

"You think? Well I guess if you're not comfortable in it yet."

They continue to walk a bit and as they do they overhear two students talking to each other.

"Hey did you hear? There's three cadet reps fighting in arena 3."

Ichika looks to Alex, "Three cadet reps huh, wonder who?"

"Let's go look, hell I wouldn't mind watching."

The three walk to the arena and enter the stands, once there Ichika spots Houki, "Houki?"

She turns around, "Ichika, Alex, Charles, when did you get here?"

"Just now, what's going on."

Houki points to the field and all three look to where Laura is fighting against Cecilia and Fan.

Ichika looks back to Houki, "Just what are they doing?"

"From what I heard, this started when Laura started taunting them."

"So it's two on one, but it seems that they're at a disadvantage. It's like Laura has some kind of barrier that's stopping attacks."

Charles looks deep in thought, "AIC..."

Alex looks to him, "What-"

A scream is heard from Cecilia as Laura knocks her to the ground, she then proceeds to slam her foot down onto Cecilia's chest. Fan tries to attack but is punched with a spear like weapon on Laura's forearm. The impact knocks her to the ground and she is unable to move.

Charles speaks up, "She's just being cruel, those attacks are meant to penetrate their shields."

Alex watches the fight, "Is she trying to kill them?"

Ichika steps forward with a look of anger, "Stop it Laura!"

Laura just turns her head to him with a grin on her face; this only makes Ichika madder, "That girl!"

Ichika activates his IS and crashes through the safety window. He rushes toward Laura to attack her. The others go over to the hole.

Alex looks annoyed, "What the hell is he doing, she just trashed two people, what does he think he can do?"

Ichika swings his sword, but it is only stopped by Laura's barrier. Charles gets a serious look on his face, "I have to help him."

He activates his IS and is about to jump out the window when Alex stops him, "Wait, don't just rush in without a plan!"

"Well I have to help somehow."

"That's great but I have an idea."

Ichika is still stopped by the barrier, unable to move at all. Laura looks at him with a smile, "Rushing in head on without a plan, what an amateur. Faced against me, you are completely powerless, now to end you."

Laura aims her arm cannon at him and is about to fire. She is stopped as Charles comes flying over to them, "Ichika, move!"

Laura grunts as she turns her sights to Charles, the two begin fighting each other as Ichika is able to break free and goes over to Cecilia and Fan, "You two ok?"

Both look beat up as they look up at him. Fan can only mutter his name as Cecilia manages to speak, "we have shown you such a shameful side of us."

Charles hovers over to them, "Ichika are they ok?"

"Yes."

"Then get out of here!"

As Charles says this Laura wraps her chain whip around him, immobilizing him.

"Great."

Laura looks to him, "Interesting, you seem just as idiotic as him, so why don't I show you the difference in our machines."

Back in the stands Alex is holding a rifle; Houki is standing next to him.

Houki looks at him, "Aren't you gonna do something?"

Alex looks around, "Yeah, hang on."

Alex runs over to the second row of chairs pointing out the window. He sits behind one and places the rifle on top of the chair in front of him and shoulders the rifle on his right.

"I can't use my IS, but this should help a little. The kick back is gonna suck though, oh well."

Alex looks through the scope and sees Laura holding onto Charles. She raises her arm upwards and is about to stab him with her forearm weapon in the chest. Alex breathes heavily and aims at her shoulder cannon.

"Arlight you eyepatch wearing bitch, stop this."

He fires and the bullet hits its target. The impact causes Laura to lose balance as the arm goes downward. It almost hits Charles's leg but is stopped by a Chifuyu with a katana. She looks to Laura in anger, "this is why dealing with brats is so tiring."

Ichika looks in amazement, "Chifuyu..."

"I don't mind if you hold mock battles, but I will not tolerate you kids violating rules. So why don't you take this fight to the tournament?"

Laura looks at Chifuyu, "If that's what you want instructor."

Chifuyu looks over to Ichika, "And what about you?"

Ichika stutters in his answer, "Y...yes"

Chifuyu looks to all of them, "Very well, until then these types of engagement's are prohibited. That's all!"

Everyone agrees and Ichika helps Cecilia and Fan up. He leads them out of the stadium.

Inside a medical room Alex is standing with no shirt, his shoulder is covered with a bandage that wraps down to his stomach. Charles is standing next to him.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Honestly at this point I've accepted I'm gonna be in constant pain."

"But it's not that bad right?"

"No not particularly."

"That's great to hear."

Alex grabs his shirt and puts it on, "So how's everyone else?"

"Not sure, let's go check."

Alex nods and both leave the room and head into the one that has Cecilia, Fan and Ichika inside. Cecilia and fan are lying in beds bandaged up as Ichika is standing. The three of them are talking. Charles closes the door behind them.

Ichika is speaking, "You two sure are lucky though, I mean for getting beaten within an inch of your lives. But I'm happy your both ok."

Ichika turns around and notices Alex and Charles, "Oh hey guys."

Alex walks closer, "Yo, It's good to see everyone's alive."

"Yeah everyone seems fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises, what about your injury?"

"Just a bruise from the kickback, but I'm ok."

"At least that was all that happened to you. Well, since everything's seemed to calm down, we were told to head home. So we might as well get some re-"

Ichika is cut off by the sounds of screams from the other side of the door. A crash is heard as multiple girls flood the room screaming out the guys names.

Alex watches in confusion, "What the hell?"

The girls all scream out, "Please pair with me!"

All three look around in confusion. Ichika looks to the group, "Pair up for what?"

One girl responds, "For the tournament."

The girls each continue asking and even start giving reasons for why they should pair up.

Alex speaks up, "Well sorry but I'm teaming up with Charles so..."

Ichika also quickly speaks, "And I'm pairing with Houki."

The girls all sigh in disappointment as they slowly leave. Cecilia and Fan both sit up in their beds. Cecilia speaks first, "Ichika as your classmate you should pair with me."

Fan interrupts her, "hey, I think as a childhood friend I'm a better-"

"You can't", Ms. Yamada says as she walks into the room.

Both respond, "Why not?"

"Because both of your IS units have sustained major damage. If they aren't repaired it could cause further damage. Plus you aren't allowed to practice anyway."

Both sigh in disappointment, "Ok."

"I'm sorry about this, maybe next time you won't act so hastily."

Both, "Yes ma'am."

"You two should get some rest, as for you three; I suggest you do the same."

All respond with a yes and return to their dorms.

Inside their dorm Alex is laying in his bed as Charles is sitting. He looks over to Alex, "hey Alex, thanks for helping me earlier."

"What, with the fight?"

"Well not just that, but pairing up with me."

"Oh, well we gotta keep your secret right?"

"You didn't have to. But it did make me really happy."

"Is that so? Anyway, I'm wiped, again. So I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Wait you don't have to, I don't mind if you change in here."

"Alright then."

Alex starts changing and Charles turns around quickly.

Alex is thinking, _Man I'm putting on a front, in reality I'm kinda weirded out by this. I mean when i thought she was a guy I was fine, but now._

Alex continues but is stopped when he hears a bang behind him. He turns to see Charles on the floor with her pants down. She looks up at him.

Alex looks away, "Don't you dare scream."

Alex quickly grabs his blanket and throws it over her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my leg got caught."

"Yeah well just hurry up and finish I can't take any more excitement today."

Alex walks back and finishes changing. Charles is done as well, she hands him his blanket back, her face completely flushed, "Thanks."

Alex's face is red, "Y...yeah anytime."

Both lay in their beds and stay silent for a bit.

Alex breaks the silence, "Charles?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go one day without crazy stuff happening?"

"Probably not."

"That's what I was afraid of."

One week later the IS academy is full of students and people from around the world for the tournament. People are pouring into the stadium preparing to watch the fights. Some students are working on their IS units and others are walking around helping guests. Alex, Charles and Ichika are in the medical room with Cecilia and Fan.

Fan is talking, "Active Inertial Canceller. That's what Laura used to stop my attacks."

Ichika looks confused, "Wait what?"

Alex looks over to Charles, "Isn't that what you said that day we were watching the fight, AIC right?"

Charles speaks, "Yes, that's the abbreviation. But AIC is the ability to deploy an inertia negating field."

Ichika still looks confused, "Uh, what?"

"You are aware of PIC as well right?"

Ichika just wears a fake smile trying to hide the fact he has no idea.

Fan begins talking, "Passive Inertial Canceller, it's the base system that allows the IS to fly. Do you even pay attention in class?"

Cecilia speaks, "I've heard that the AIC is just an evolved form of PIC, but I have not heard of a complete system existing."

"Even in the third-gen weapon systems it's hard to classify the type..."

Alex speaks, "so this thing can create movement stopping barriers, that explains why Ichika couldn't move when he attacked."

Ichika talks, "It seems like it uses energy to create those barriers out of air, or something like that?"

Fan responds, "That's not really right, Alex's explanation is more accurate. That thing is a space compression device; it uses force to basically stop anything. But I'm guessing it's powered by energy."

"So in other words my Reryaku Byakuya will-"

"Just be stopped. She'll just see through your moves right away."

Cecilia cuts in, "She'll see your attack coming from a mile away and just stop it."

Ichika looks worried, "Well... can't do that either, then what should I do."

Fan talks, "That's up to you to figure out."

"Yeah guess I have no choice, anyway it's about time for the tournament. We should all go and see who we're fighting."

Alex nods, "Good idea."

The three guys all leave the room. As they do Fan yells out, "Good luck you three! Make sure you win!"

Cecilia yells as well, "don't you lose!"

Ichika turns and yells back, "Thanks!"

The three head to the stadium and see all of the people in line for the tournament.

Charles looks around, "wow there sure are a lot of people here huh."

Ichika speaks, "Yeah from what Chifuyu told me there's a bunch of important military and business contractors here to watch."

Alex looks to him, "So this whole thing is pretty important huh?"

"Seems so, anyway lets head to the lockers."

All three weave through the crowd and eventually reach the lockers inside the stadium. They each change into their flight suits and walk over to the large screens showing the brackets for matches. Ichika looks and sees him and Houki up against Laura and another girl named Neo in the first round.

Alex looks to Ichika, "looks like you two are up first and against Laura no less."

Ichika continues to look at the screen with a serious look on his face, "Good, I can end this quickly then. I'm gonna head out."

Ichika turns to leave but is stopped by Alex, "Hey Make sure you kick that eyepatch wearing bitch's ass."

"I plan to."

Ichika walks away and out of the locker room. Alex looks over to Charles, "Well we may as well go watch."

"Yeah."

Both leave the locker room and start walking to the fighters viewing area.

Charles looks to Alex, "So you planning to use your personal IS?"

"Actually no, not for the first round at least. The problem is I haven't been able to resonate with it, even after a week of training. So because of that, using the thing in the tournament is probably a bad idea."

"Makes sense, so your gonna use a training unit then right?"

"Yeah, no real choice."

They eventually reach the viewing area.

Inside all of the other fighters are standing in front of a large monitor which has a live broadcast of the arena. Ichika, Houki, in a training unit, Laura and Neo, also in a training unit has bright pink and white mixed hair and green eyes, are all standing in the center.

Alex speaks to Charles, "So they're already starting the tournament?"

"Looks that way."

The fight begins with Ichika rushing Laura with an attack head on. She blocks it with her field and looks at Ichika with a smile, "An elementary attack right off the bat, how predictable."

"Well thanks; you could say I'm psychic."

"Then I hope you know what's coming next."

Ichika just smiles back, "I've got it all planned out."

As he says this Houki pops up behind him and swings her sword down onto Laura. Laura releases Ichika and flies upwards.

Houki follows, "I won't let you go that easily."

Houki swings again as Laura dodges it, Laura starts using her fore arm spear to attack back. Ichika is about to go and help but is stopped when a gunshot hits him in the leg. He looks down to see Neo standing there with a rifle in her hands.

Ichika looks annoyed, "tch, forgot about you."

He jets toward her preparing to slash her. Neo materializes a machete like weapon and blocks his attack. She just smirks, Ichika strikes again and, both blades spark off of each other. Laura looks over to Ichika and Neo's fight and stops.

Ichika yells to Houki, "Houki, now!"

"Understood."

She tries to attack Laura but misses as Laura flies over to Ichika and Neo. Laura holds out her arm and fires her chain whip at Neo, this entangles her.

Laura then throws her to the side, "You're in the way."

She then begins reattacking Ichika. Back in the viewing area Charles and Alex watch in horror at Neo being thrown.

Charles looks to Alex, "She just threw her like she was in the way."

"Yeah, she did. I think we should go watch closer."

Alex turns and starts walking away. Charles follows, "Where are you going?"

"To the launch zone, there we can see the fight clearer."

Alex continues to walk as Charles follows, they both reach the platform and walk by various training IS units placed there ready for battle. Both walk to the edge and look over to see the fight continue. Houki and Neo are fighting, while Ichika and Laura are exchanging blows. Houki manages to land a strong attack on Neo; she loses her machete which falls to the ground. Houki then attacks again and hits Neo in the chest; this causes Neo to fall in pain. Her system begins beeping, saying 0% energy left, battle control terminated. Houki looks at her but Neo only smiles. Houki turns around and joins the fight with Laura. Ichika is struggling to keep Laura in range of his attacks. Ichika stops and jets back as Houki comes over to him. Laura looks at her with a smile, "so you were able to defeat my partner, how pathetic."

Ichika points his sword to her, "Thinking like that is your weakness, you don't think outside the box. So how about we show you, right Houki?"

"Right. Our combination attack."

Ichika and Houki both fly off in different directions, Ichika's sword begins to glow, "I'm prepared, let's go!"

"Ok."

"Activate Reiraku Byakuya!"

Ichika takes off full speed towards Laura, she just stands there watching his movements, "I can read through your attacks so easily. You will never land that attack on me."

Laura begins to activate her field towards Ichika as Houki flies in from her side, "did you forget about me?"

Houki rushes towards her but Laura just raises her arm up, as she does her chain whip shoots out, "Get lost."

Her chain whip flies toward Houki but is knocked aside by Ichika. Laura turns back to Ichika, "You, what you're doing is futile-"

She is cut off as Houki has repositioned behind her, "Did you forget again that there's two of us?"

Before Laura can react Houki has already slashed into her back. She grunts in pain as Houki hits again, Laura stumbles forward and Turns around. Houki looks to Ichika, "Now Ichika!"

Ichika raises his sword to attack but is stopped by Laura's arm spear. Laura just stares at him and bats the sword away, "You're out of energy and now are defenseless."

She prepares for another attack as Houki flies towards her, "Hold it right there."

Laura looks to her, "You're in the way!."

Laura shoots her chain whip and wraps Houki up before she hits her with her arm spear; this causes Houki to fly backwards and to the ground.

Laura then turns to Ichika and rushes him, "You're next to fall."

Laura hits Ichika and causes him to stumble to the ground, "this is the end!"

Laura prepares for a final attack but is stopped as Houki rushes towards her, "I'm not done yet."

Laura looks to her, "What?"

Houki slashes her but Laura manages to block it with her arms.

Laura stops and jets back, "you sure are persistent aren't you? No matter my AIC will prevent you from- What?!"

Laura stops as Ichika has slashed her in the back. She stumbles forward, "You...you are so dead!"

Houki has moved again to Laura's side, this time Houki's arm has a spear like weapon on it, "Bad idea to look away."

"Shield pierce?"

Houki slams into Laura's chest, she then throws a punch. The force is so powerful that Laura is blown back in an explosion.

Ichika cheers in excitement, "Alright!"

Back on the launch pad Alex and Charles are cheering as well. Alex watches the cloud of smoke move, "Now that was impressive."

"Yeah it was, do you think it's over?"

"Not sure but she had to have felt that."

Charles looks to the smoke and points, "Look."

Alex looks to the spot to see Laura standing against a cracked side wall; she is staring at her hands, her face full of rage. She begins screaming as electricity begins shooting from her IS. The IS then seems to begin melting and reforming around her.

Alex looks in horror, "what in the hell?"

"What's happening?"

"No idea, but it doesn't look good, so let's go."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?"

Alex runs up to one of the IS units and jumps into one, the suit actives and Chifuyu comes in over the comm, "Alex! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Helping, what about you?"

"Why you...Ms. Yamada activate level D alert now!"

Ms. Yamada replies, "Understood."

A voice begins playing, "Emergency alert! Stop all combat now, instructor squad please report for control operations. Students and guests please seek shelter at once!"

Screaming can be heard as people begin hording towards the exits.

Alex watches as Chifuyu begins speaking, "If you're going to help move now, the arena will enter a lockdown mode in 2 minutes."

'Right, Charles let's go."

"Yeah."

Charles activates his IS and both fly off the launch pad and into the stadium, below Alex sees Laura become completely engulfed in the now symbiotic substance. Both land next to Houki and Ichika. At this point the entire stadium has locked down.

Alex looks at the thing, "We're here to help, so what the hell happened?"

Houki answers, "No idea, Laura freaked out and...this happened."

The now Engulfed Laura begins to take shape. She starts appearing humanoid, then begins forming features of a woman, then comes to start looking like Chifuyu.

Ichika notices this and looks completely pissed, "That thing, the appearance...Damn you!"

Ichika rushes toward the now fully formed Laura/Chifuyu. He tries to swipe it but is blocked and knocked aside. Ichika skids to the ground and his IS dematerializes. Ichika stands up and is about to rush again but is stopped by Houki outside of her IS, "What are you doing, do you want to die? What good can you do without your IS?"

Ichika continues to stare at it, "That thing, it's using Chifuyu's data, that technique was hers."

"But you don't have to fight it."

"It's not that I have to, it's that I want to. I don't like the fact it is copying my sister, or the fact that someone did this. But either way I can't rest until I trash this thing for good!"

"I understand, but with no...power, hang on."

Houki runs over to her IS and walks over, she then pulls out a plug like object and hands it to him.

"Here Ichika plug this into your gauntlet."

Ichika plugs the cord into his gauntlet.

"That's it, all the power I have left."

Houki's IS shuts down completely. Ichika activates his IS but only his right arm and sword appear, "Amazing, that actually worked."

"To bad it's only an arm and sword."

"It's all I need."

Ichika powers up the sword as Alex walks over to him, "Hey for all that talk, you better not lose."

"I won't. I will win."

Ichika runs towards the thing and prepares to attack. As he does the thing raises its arms above its head, preparing to swipe with its sword. Ichika swings first and manages to hit its chest; this causes it to open up at the cut. Laura can be seen inside, Ichika reaches out for her as the IS melts around her and she falls into him.

"That was close."

Everyone runs up to them, Houki goes to Ichika, "Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's unconscious though."

"That's good."

Alex goes over to him, "Man I gotta admit, that...was impressive."

"Thanks, now let's get out of here."

Chufuyu speaks over their intercom systems, "good job Ichika, now the lock down should en-wait what is that?"

As she says this, a loud bang is heard from the stadium roof.

Alex looks up to see only the lockdown plating, "What was that?"

Chifuyu starts talking again, "there's something on the roof it's brea-"

She is cut off as loud crashes of metal on metal are heard from one spot. As the bangs happen the roof spot seems to start going downward, the metal eventually gives and a metallic hand crashes through. The hand retracts slightly only for another to come in next to it. Both hands begin opening the hole up until something falls through to the stadium ground. Smoke fills the area around it as everyone watches.

Chifuyu comes through again only broken, " th- somethin-large-don-repeat do not- age."

Charles looks to Alex, "Did she say not to engage?"

"I think so... actually, do you hear that?"

They all listen as the sound of metal scraping across the ground fills the area, each time getting louder as it seems to draw closer. The smoke seems to shift around as a large figure begins emerging, it seems to have an oddly shaped rust red colored head in the shape of a large pyramid that covers the entire face and goes down to its waist the main body looks heavily armored in a white and gray paint job showing no flesh. It seems to be dragging with one arm a gigantic 8 ft. long knife shaped sword, that seems to have small thrusters all along the blade. Each step it drags it closer with that eerie scraping noise. After it completely emerges it stops.

Charles looks in confusion, "What is this thing?"

The figure then makes a grunting noise as it takes it's sword with both hands and swings it to its side, as it does the thrusters activate and the sword quick goes horizontal and hovers.

Alex looks to Charles, "get ready!"

The figure lets out another grunt as it starts rushing towards them.


	6. Now I'm in the fire

-Now I'm in the fire:

The entire group stands in the stadium staring at the large intimidating figure.

Charles looks to Alex, "What in the hell is this thing?"

The figure then makes a grunting noise as it takes its sword with both hands and swings it to its side, as it does the thrusters activate and the sword quick goes horizontal and hovers.

Alex readies himself, "get ready!"

The Figure rushes towards the group preparing to swing its sword. The group all disperses as the attacker swings its sword downward trying to hit them. On impact a large cloud of smoke and debris goes flying into the air.

Alex looks over to Ichika, "Get Laura and Houki to safety, me and Charles will fend him off!"

"I can't just let you-"

"Neither of you have a functioning IS right now, you'll just get in the way!"

"Alright."

Ichika picks up Laura and both him and Houki head for one of the doors.

Alex looks over to Charles, "We gotta take this pyramided head thing down."

"Got it."

Pyramid head stands back up straight and looks towards the two. He picks his massive sword from the hole it created and swings it back behind him. He then begins walking towards the two dragging the sword behind him.

Alex materializes his sword, "Alright now!"

Charles materializes two smg's and both go on the offensive. Charles begins firing directly at Pyramid head as he continues walking unaffected. Alex boosts up to him and prepares to swing down onto him but is stopped as Pyramid head grabs his sword by the blade and punches him in the stomach. Alex is sent backwards as Charles boosts up to him, Pyramid head tries grabbing him but is only met with the rapid fire of the guns to his head. This causes him to stumble back slightly as Charles lands a kick into his side, Pyramid head grunts in pain as he moves to the side. Charles is about to attack again but is grabbed by the neck. Pyramid head begins choking him till he drops both of his guns. Once he does Pyramid head drops him to the ground and kicks him in the side. Charles screams out in pain as Pyramid head picks up his sword.

Charles looks up to see Pyramid head swing his sword above his head, preparing to swing it downward. He grunts and swings the sword as Charles shuts his eyes; Charles hears a clang and looks up to see Alex. His sword blocking the attack in a shower of sparks, the force knocks him to the ground as his sword shatters into pieces. Pyramid heads sword swings to the side and imbeds into the ground. Alex gets back up and looks at what's left of the sword in his hand.

"Damn, he shattered it."

Alex throws the broken piece down and looks over to Pyramid head, who has turned his attention to him. Alex stands there and gets into a fighting stance as pyramid head swings a punch at him. Alex dodges it and lands a hit onto his head; this only causes his head to move as he grabs Alex by the neck. He holds Alex up as he struggles to free himself.

"Let me go you horror movie reject!"

Alex swings his body upward and activates his thruster in his right leg which causes him to kick Pyramid head in his head with more force. The impact causes Pyramid head to release Alex and cover his head in pain. A dent appears in the side of his head. Alex rushes up and tries to punch him but is stopped by Pyramid head's fist, Alex falls right to the ground from the force. Alex writhes in pain as he watches Pyramid head walk over to him; he raises his leg and slams it down onto Alex's chest. Alex screams in pain as he does it again, this time at his head. Alex manages to grab the foot but starts struggling to hold it as the IS arms begin to give under the force. The arms begin spewing smoke and the metal starts breaking as he tries to hang on. The arms start caving as his foot is about to crush his neck until an explosion blows up on Pyramid head's back. This knocks Pyramid head off of Alex. He falls onto one of his knees.

Charles stands there with a grenade launcher; he looks to Alex, "Move!"

Alex quickly gets up and moves away as Charles fires multiple times. Pyramid head disappears in a cloud of smoke and fire. Once it clears Pyramid head is revealed as lying on the ground.

Alex goes over to Charles, "Awesome, looks like we got him!"

"Yeah but what was he exactly?"

"No idea, but we better get over to the others."

"Right."

* * *

Inside of the observation room Chifuyu and Yamada both stare into black screens. Yamada is rapidly typing as Chifuyu looks to her, "Can we make contact?"

"No, none at all."

"Damn, what is happening?"

"It seems we are being jammed, I can't even lift the lockdown so the teachers can get in."

Chifuyu looks worried, "I guess we will have to hope they can survive."

* * *

Back on the field both Alex and Charles are looking around and find Ichika and the others standing at one of the sealed doors. They rush over to them and Alex speaks to Ichika, "Why are you guys still here?"

"The stadium is still in lockdown, we can't leave."

"What, have you tried contacting Chifuyu?"

"Yeah...but there was no response."

Charles looks like he's deep in thought, "something jamming the signal?"

Alex looks around at the group and only sees Ichika, Laura and Houki, "Hey where's that other girl, the one teamed with Laura?"

Houki looks around as well, "No idea, maybe she got out before the lockdown?"

"Maybe, well lets open this door and-"

Charles interrupts him, "Alex...look."

Alex turns to see Pyramid head standing back up, "What the hell, how is that thing still standing?"

"No idea?"

"Well, no use wondering, let's put it down for good."

"Right."

"Charles let me get a gun."

Charles nods and materializes a shot gun and throws it to him, "I'll cover you."

He materializes a rifle and aims it at the target. They both start moving towards him. Charles starts shooting at him as he walks over to his sword. The bullets ping off of him and he slightly moves from the force but continues on. Charles looks frustrated as he shoots more rapidly. Alex goes ahead and gets real close before firing, Pyramid head reacts by covering his face and punching at him. Alex dodges the swipe as Charles continues to shoot at him. Pyramid head manages to pick up his sword again and activates the thrusters which cause it to go horizontal. He swings at Alex who manages to block the attack with his forearms. The force pushes him back and his IS begins making beeping noises. Alex looks to see only 5% shield remaining.

"Great."

Pyramid head tries to swing again but is stopped as Charles manages to shoot him in the knee; this causes him to fall to his other knee and the sword to drop from his hand. Charles steps closer and continues to shoot him as Alex kicks him in the head. Pyramid head falls to the side but catches himself with his arm. He sweeps Alex to the ground with his leg and stands back up. He then grabs Alex's leg and swings him into Charles which causes the two to collide into each other and crash to the ground. Both writhe in pain as Pyramid head picks up his sword, Charles jumps up with an expression of anger and rushed towards him. He picks up the shotgun and starts shooting Pyramid head multiple times; Pyramid head tries to punch at him but misses him. As Charles continues firing, but is stopped as Pyramid head jet swings his sword at him, Charles reacts by using the shotgun as a defense but the sword cuts clean through it. Charles looks up stunned as Pyramid head punches him to the ground. He then raises his sword to stab him but is stopped by Alex grabbing onto his back. Pyramid head starts thrashing around as Alex begins punching his head. It starts cracking and sparking from the blows as Pyramid moves around trying to force Alex off.

Alex looks stunned, "He's a robot?!"

The two fight like this for a bit until Pyramid head finally grabs into Alex's arm and throws him over his head and onto the ground. Alex crashes into it and before he can react is kicked away. Alex rolls on the ground from the force as his IS beeps in multiple warnings. Alex's head is now bleeding out and his body is suffering damage from no shields. He stands up as Pyramid head drags his sword to him. Alex tries to move but his IS goes into lockdown.

"There's nothing I can do..."

Pyramid head jets his sword in a horizontal position preparing to attack. Alex awaits his fate until he looks down at his right arm.

"My...IS!"

He quickly shambles around in the IS forcing himself out. He barely manages to escape as the sword cleanly cuts the IS in half. Alex runs away as the IS falls over in two clean cut pieces. Alex runs over to one of the walls and activated his IS. After a second he is inside of his gray Xenomark unit, he looks it over and clashes both his hands together in sparks before looking to Pyramid head.

"Alright asshole, you're mine."

He materializes both his weapons and rushes towards his target. He opens fire with his handgun, but Pyramid head seems unfazed and prepares to swing. Alex gets closer and ducks as Pyramid head attacks. Alex then slashes him in the back which causes Pyramid head to stumble forward, he retaliates by trying to punch at him but Alex jumps back and prepares to attack again, Pyramid head does the same and swings his sword again. Alex dodges it again but this time Pyramid head punches Alex as he ducks. Alex stumbles but corrects himself and turns towards him, "Damn he's learning."

Before Alex can move Pyramid head rushes him and jet swings his sword at him, Alex brings his own sword up to block the strike and manages to make contact. The force sends him flying into the wall near Ichika and the others. Alex struggles to stand back up as they look in horror as Pyramid head walks towards them dragging his sword behind him.

Ichika looks to Houki, "What now?"

Pyramid head continues to walk toward them but is stopped by Charles getting in front of him. He starts shooting at him as Pyramid head closes in on him. Pyramid head swings his sword as Charles blocks it with his shield. The impact sends Charles flying and crashing into the ground. His IS dematerializes and he passes out.

Alex watches and gets completely angry, "Charles!"

Alex rushes towards him and swings down onto his head, he makes contact and watches as a part of his head breaks off. Alex is then met with a kick from Pyramid head which sends him back towards Ichika and the others again. This time he crashes into the wall and it breaks apart sending pieces flying. Ichika and Houki jump aside and avoid the rubble. Ichika looks up to see Alex embedded in the wall and Laura still lying on the ground.

He watches as Pyramid head walks over to her, "No, Laura!"

Pyramid head brings his sword above his head to slash her, he swings downward but instead of hitting Laura he hits Alex's back as he picks up Laura and tries to escape with her. Alex screams in pain as the sword's blade slices into his shoulder blade. He manages to shield her as he stumbles forward in pain. Pyramid head prepares for another swing of the same type as Alex looks down at Laura.

She wakes up and sees Alex's blood coming off of his face, "A...Alex?"

Pyramid head swings his sword downward again but this time is stopped by Alex's sword in a shower of sparks. Alex lets Laura down as he turns towards Pyramid head, he grabs Pyramid heads blade and begins pushing it back before throwing it upward, Pyramid head stumbles back from the weight of the sword and tries to stabilize but is met with a sword slash from Alex which sends him crashing to the ground. Pyramid head stands up again as Alex stares at him, his IS begins glowing green. Before it turns from grey to jet black and neon green.

"I've had enough of you and your retarded looking ass, I'm gonna finish this."

Pyramid head holds up his sword and stabs it into the ground before reaching to his back. He pulls out a tube like object which extends into a spear. Alex rushes towards him and swings his sword at him; Pyramid head blocks it with his weapon and uses the non-spear side to hit him. Alex isn't even fazed as he slashes again at the broken part of his head. Pyramid head stumbles back and straightens himself out before he grabs the damaged part and begins pulling on it trying to cover the hole. Alex rushes towards him again and starts shooting at the damaged area, Pyramid head stumbles from the shots but swings his spear making contact with Alex's hand as Alex catches the spear. Alex pulls the spear from his hands, he then jets towards Pyramid head who try's grabbing him.

Alex dodges and disappears in an after image of black particles and reappears behind him, "Now die!"

He shoves the spear into his back and through his stomach, sparks and electronic parts break from the shell as the spear goes through. Alex steps back as Pyramid head grabs the spear and pulls it completely through the wound. Alex looks on as Pyramid head turns towards him again prepared to continue.

"Still wanna fight? Fine."

Alex rushes him again and watches as pyramid head swings his spear. Alex blocks it and jumps onto his back before shoving his gun into the opening on Pyramid head's head.

"Die."

Alex pulls the trigger as fast as he can, the gun fires bullet after bullet into his head ripping through the electronics inside. Pyramid head thrashes about but suddenly stops, Alex stops shooting as his head begins spewing black smoke. Alex jumps off as he goes limp and falls to the ground.

Alex steps back and looks at him, "Game over asshole."

The entire stadium then unlocks and Chifuyu can be heard over the comm system, "Lockdown lifted...we need medical attention to the students now!"

Teachers in IS units come flying in and surround Pyramid head's lifeless shell. Alex dematerializes his IS and falls onto his back and passes out.

* * *

Alex awakes in a strange grey room; he looks around frantically and notices he is in a small room with a table in front of him. He looks around more and sees no doors but one wall is a large mirror.

"Wh...Where am I?"

He stands and walks over to the mirror and touches it, then he tries to push it hoping for something but nothing happens.

Alex gets angry and punches the mirror, "Damnit let me out!"

His punch shatters a section of the mirror, Alex looks down at his cut up fist before he looks up at the crack and then up to his face in the mirror. When he does he sees a shadow figure standing behind him. He turns around only to see the table, he turns back and instead of his reflection he sees an all-black figure with burning red eyes stare at him. As he looks at it his head beings pounding, he starts hearing horrifying noises as he collapses in pain.

"STOP!"

He blacks out.

* * *

In a medical room Alex is laying in one of the beds, his wounds appear patched. He flies up breathing heavily and looks around in fear but realizes no one is there. He looks over to see Charles leaning on the bed sleeping. His face has bandages on it.

Alex places his hand on his head, "You slept next to me?" Charles seems to smile at this in his sleep.

Alex looks up to see someone walk in. It appears to be the nurse, she has long orange hair and green eyes, and her figure is well endowed. As she walks over to him she sees that he is awake, "Oh you're awake, I'm the school nurse Ms. Ria. I was the one who patched you up, so how do you feel?" She asks in a sweet voice.

"Well I've been better."

Alex tries to move more but is stopped by her, "You shouldn't move too much otherwise you could mess up your stitches."

"Stitches?"

"Yes, your back was cut open, you shouldn't move right now."

At this Charles has woken up, "Alex... you're awake."

"Yeah."

Charles smiles, "that's good."

The nurse walks over to him, "You should go back to your room, it's not good to sleep like this."

Charles nods, "Right but..."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." She says with a smile.

"Okay."

Charles stands up and walks out, the nurse turns her attention to Alex, "Now you get to sleep, you don't want to make her worry anymore."

"Her?!" Alex looks in shock at her.

"Oh, come on I was the one who patched her up. Don't worry I won't tell." She winks at him with a smile.

Alex just gives a disgusted groan.

"Actually I have a question for you."

"Yeah what?"

"Well on your back I noticed some unusual scars, and your file said nothing of it. I was just wondering if you knew anything or..."

"No, I lost my memories from 8 years ago, so I have no idea."

"Oh that's unfortunate, anyway you should rest it's late enough as it is."

Alex just lies back, "yeah."

Ms. Ria walks out of the room and closes the door.

Alex lies in the bed, "What the hell was that dream?"

He falls back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he is sitting up putting on his jacket, Charles is standing next to him talking, "So they cancelled the tournament after everything."

"Really? Man I think we coulda won."

"Maybe... but it was a surprise that you finally resonated with your IS."

"Yeah, guess I finally did."

"What caused it I wonder?"

Alex remembers seeing Charles and Laura.

"Just uh...good timing I guess heh..."

"Yeah timing..."

Both stop talking as they hear a knock from Ms. Ria, "Excuse me, oh you're awake, good. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Great, great. Well there's a few things I need to tell you, one no using your IS till your wounds heal and two you will need to come here every other day so I can change your bandages."

"Alright."

"Now don't worry about bathing as it shouldn't bother it much, just be careful got it."

"Got it."

"Alright well if you're up to it you're free to leave, just make sure you tell me if something comes up ok."

"Yeah, got it."

Ms. Ria's face turns red, "Oh and make sure you don't forget to come down and visit me so I can check on it."

"Ok, I'll make sure to visit then."

"Really?! That's great!"

"Yeah...well we should be going."

Alex turns to Charles and both leave the nurses office. They walk down the hall and Charles starts speaking, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah so am I, I thought I was gonna die."

"Well everyone is alright as well, even Laura."

"Speaking of Laura."

"Huh?"

Alex stops and both look up to see Laura staring at them in the hallway, she walks towards them and Alex tightens his hand into a fist.

He looks to her, "What do you want?"

Laura looks slightly flushed, "I uh...wanted to thank you, you got hurt saving me."

Alex and Charles look at her stunned, "What!?"

Alex looks stunned, "You...the same person who was willing to rip out my throat a day ago is thanking me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well kinda."

"I mean it...and I'm sorry for how I acted towards you...anyway that's all."

"Thanks?"

Laura's face turns red as she turns around and walks away.

Alex looks to Charles, "That was...unexpected."

"Yeah it was."

"Anyway let's head to the cafeteria."

Charles nods in agreement and they both head there. They both get food and find a table; Alex looks around and sees everyone looks miserable, "What's with them?"

Charles responds with a smile, "Beats me?"

Alex listens in and hears them all talking about wasted chances and relationships being denied.

"It sounds like they all lost a bet."

"More or less."

Alex eyes narrow at Charles, "What do you know?"

"Well from what I heard, there was a rumor spread stating that if you won the tournament you would be allowed to go on a date with one of the guys."

"Really...and no one asked for permission huh? Well nothing happened...but I wonder who started the rumor."

Alex sits there thinking a bit until his thought is interrupted by the sound of someone being smacked. Both of them turn around to see Ichika on the ground and Houki walking away angrily. Both walk over to him and Alex helps him up from the floor.

"So what'd you do now?"

"Me?! I said I'd go shopping with her since she was my childhood friend and all."

"Wow, you are so dense."

"Wait, why?"

"Never mind. But now it all makes sense."

"Wait...what makes sense?

"Nothing..."

The three stand there as Ms. Yamada walks over to them, "Good news you three, as of today you can use the bathhouse starting today."

Ichika looks to her stunned, "F...for real!? WOOHOO!"

* * *

Inside of a large bath house Ichika is sitting in the large pool soaking. Alex walks out of the changing room and into it with a towel around his waist.

"Wow this thing is huge."

"Isn't it I told you guys this would be awesome!"

"Yeah..."

Alex walks over to the pool and get in and sits down.

Ichika looks puzzled, "So where's Charles?"

"Uh...he said he was gonna wait until we finished to get in, ya know how he is."

"Really, I was hoping that this would break him of his phobia...guess not. Maybe it's you he's scared of?"

 _Somehow I doubt that._

Ichika stands up and gets out, "Anyway I'm done, see ya later."

"Yeah, later."

Ichika leaves and Alex just continues to soak in the pool, "Man after everything I've been through this is actually nice."

As Alex is sitting there he hears Charles voice from behind him, "I...I'm coming in."

"Huh, oh yeah you do...that."

Alex jumps up and turns around to see Charles wrapped only in a towel. She climbs into the pool and Alex quickly turns back as his face turns red, "Charles...I uh forgot but I can get out."

 _No I didn't, this is just awkward as hell._

Alex starts to climb out but Charles grabs his hand, "Wait...I, I wanted to talk."

"There's better places to talk you know!"

"But this is the only place we won't be interrupted, please?"

"F...fine."

Alex sits back down facing away from her, "Alright talk."

Charles sits with her back pressed to his, "Well, remember what I said before, about staying here?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I can't imagine being anywhere else, also..."

Charles turns around and hugs Alex's back, "You were the one who told me to stay. Because your here I want to stay."

 _Really! Her body is right against mine..._

Alex face becomes flushed, "well, maybe I did but-"

"Listen, I've decided on something else. Something I really want."

"W-what would that be?"

"I want you to call me Charlotte."

"I'm guessing that's your real name?"

"Yeah, the one my mother gave me."

"Ok...Charlotte, Is that it?"

"Well there is one more thing, but you'll have to wait."

Alex places his hand on his forehead, "Why does my head already hurt?"

"Wait, why would your head hurt?"

Alex stands up, "never mind, like I said I'm gonna get out so I will see you back at the room."

"Oh...ok."

"Listen, I said this before but...whatever choice you make, I'll support you. So don't think you'll be alone with this."

Alex slightly turns around.

Charlotte smiles at him, "Yeah, thanks."

Alex turns back and climbs out of the pool he then leaves.

 _I have a feeling I know what she's planning._

* * *

The next day everyone is sitting in class but Charles. Alex is sitting in his desk thinking.

 _Where is she, she said to go ahead of me this morning, but I didn't expect her to be this late. All she said was "oh you go on ahead; I'll be there a little late". Ugh, with that smile... I wouldn't be so mad if Ms. Orimura didn't give me the third degree for why she hasn't shown up yet._

Alex slams his head into his desk with a grunt. He lays there until he hears everyone in the classroom talking. Alex looks up to and his face turns pale as he sees everyone staring at the front where Ms. Yamada is standing next to Charlotte wearing a female school uniform.

She stands there smiling, "Hello everyone, I'm Charlotte Dunois. Once more I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

The classroom erupts into conversations about how they thought the whole thing was weird and also realizing that he wasn't a pretty boy but a girl. One girl looks to Ichika and Alex, "wait, didn't the boys use the bathhouse last night."

Alex's looks around at all of the hated stares, "well...uh, I-"

Both Cecilia and Houki stand next to Ichika. He looks completely nervous but turns around quickly, "Alex knew everything!"

Alex stands angrily, "You son of a-"

As he speaks Fan crashes through the door in her IS, "Ichika! Time to die!"

She swings her blade at him but he quickly gets out of his desk and runs towards Alex, "Alex, tell them everything like how I had no idea at all!"

"Oh cause that's gonna help...were both dead!"

Fan walks closer to the two of them, "Dead, die, done, finished, six feet down!"

She gets up to them and swings her blade; both of them close their eyes and hear a clang. They open their eyes to see Laura in her IS, standing there blocking the attack.

Alex looks up at her, "Laura, well I guess thanks for saving us but seriously what the hell is going on!"

Ichika looks to her as well, "Thanks as well, but you had your IS repaired already."

"The core was mostly intact and I'm running spare parts."

Alex looks annoyed, "Well that's good but I'm sti-"

He stops as Laura kisses him, the entire classroom screams in confusion as Laura lets him go.

"I will make you my wife! It is the least I can do since you saved me."

Alex stands there completely confused at the situation, "WHAT THE HELL! Ichika saved you to why not him?!"

"You truly risked your life for me. Now that is decided and resistance is futile!"

"You're insane, resistance is futile, you sound like a terminator. I mean-"

Charlotte has moved to behind the classroom and is standing behind Alex. Her face looks calm but is hiding a killing intent, "Alex you shared a kiss in front of everyone like that, I was so surprised."

She materializes an IS arm as she stares at him, Alex steps back completely worried, "now hang on just a second Charlotte, you gotta listen to reason... we're best friends right-"

She raises her gun to his head.

"I take it your pissed, we'll talk later. Bye!"

Alex turns and runs out of the room as fast as he can run as Charlotte chases him.

"Hell this is the seventh ring of hell!"

* * *

Inside a large room full of various monitors and other pieces of technology stands Chifuyu. She is standing next to the body of Pyramid head where various wires are running from the hole in his head into a computer. On a monitor is a distorted image of Alex attacking him from his point of view.

Chifuyu is talking on her phone to someone, "Are you getting the feed... Good... Maybe it's time you explained what exactly is going on here."

* * *

Writers note:

Hello everyone, I hope you've been enjoying the series so far. I plan on doing much more in this series and will keep expanding on Alex's story and how he plays into this. I hope you continue to enjoy this and your feedback is always appreciated.

Thanks for reading,

Utsuro


	7. But I don't wanna ride this ride anymore

But I don't wanna ride this ride anymore.

Inside a strange hallway Alex is laying on the floor. He is lying there motionlessly until he lets out a grunt. Alex begins shifting around and eventually stands up.

He looks around the hall confused, "Where am I?"

The hall is a dullish white in color, above are florescent light sets that seem to flicker and buzz, revealing doors spaced evenly down the hall, each looks to be made of metal. The hall goes a few feet then makes a right turn.

Alex turns around to see nothing but a wall behind him, "Guess forward is the only way?"

He starts walking through the hall, pulling on each of the doors as he walks. Each door is locked that he tries; he then gets to the end of the hall where he looks down the turn to see a red puddle on the floor.

Alex walks over to it and kneels down at it, "This...this is blood."

Alex reaches out towards it and a drop falls from the ceiling and onto the palm of his out stretched hand, Alex looks up to see it drip again before looking down the hall. Down the hall is the same black mass figure that appeared before. It stands there as a shot of pain shoots through Alex's head; he quickly reaches to his head with his other hand and covers it in pain covering his eyes. As he does though he feels something grab his outstretched arm, Alex lowers his hand to see a red skeletal hand wrapped around his forearm protruding from the blood. He freaks and begins pulling but as he does it only drags him closer to the blood. It manages to drag part of his arm in before a red skull appears from the blood; it has only blood shot eyes which it uses to stare at him as it lets out a horrifying scream. Everything turns to black.

* * *

Alex is in his dorm room sleeping, but suddenly opens his eyes and thrusts his body to sit up and breathe heavily.

He looks around the semi dark room to see Charlotte still sleeping, "God...another nightmare."

He gets up and walks over to the bathroom where he washes off his face with water. He then stares at the mirror to see the dark circles around his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Alex stands there contemplating before leaving the bathroom and returning to bed. He looks over to the clock near his bed and it reads 6:00 AM.

"Great, two hours of sleep...again, well good thing todays an off day."

Alex gets back in his bed and lays there for a bit before feeling something next to him. He throws off the covers to reveal a naked Laura next to him. Alex's face turns red as she opens her eyes and looks at him, "Is it morning already?"

"What! When did you get in here?"

Laura sits up and the blanket around her falls off, revealing her naked body. Alex quickly turns away, "Would you please cover up you perverted pirate!"

"Why, I heard in marriage there are no secrets, and you are my bride."

Alex looks annoyed at her, "Bride! What the hell are you talking about! Put some clothes on and leave!"

"In Japan, you call someone you like my bride, or one's bride do you not?"

"Frist off you are really dense, second whoever has been telling you this information needs to be shot...like full on firing squad!"

Alex stands up and hears Charlotte behind him shuffling in her bed, "What's with all this noise so early in the morning?"

Charlotte sits up and sees Laura fully naked, she then looks over to Alex who has a worried expression, "So you mind explaining this Alex?"

"Uh well you see..."

Charlotte materializes an SMG and points it to his head.

"At least let me explain before killing me. I woke up, went to the bathroom, I came back and she was there, that's it."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

The sounds of gun shots ring out as well as Alex's screams.

* * *

In the nurse's office Alex is sitting on one of the beds with his shirt off. His body has bruises on it; Ms. Ria is standing behind him cleaning the cut on his back.

Alex is talking to her, "So that's what happened...OW! Take it easy."

Ms. Ria is messing with the wound on his back, "Well I can't help it, this cut needs to be cleaned. As far as your story it sounds like she is still mad, I mean how would you feel if you saw that?"

"I get that, but to completely ignore me since that incident?"

"She is a girl you know? It sounds like she's jealous."

"Jealous? I told her there was nothing going on, I mean Charlotte has been next to me since the beginning, she saw Laura try to kill me...twice! There's nothing between me and her."

A smile goes across Ms. Rias face, "Hhhhmmmm."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing."

"Either way, what am I gonna do about her and these misunderstandings?"

"Well, maybe a gift?"

"A gift?"

"Yeah, you are her best friend right? So you giving her a gift would be normal right?"

"Maybe, but I doubt that would clear me."

"Well your smart I'm sure you know the answer already, but either way you better make it up to her."

"Yay, something else to deal with..."

Alex is interrupted by Chifuyu standing in the doorway, "excuse me, Alex when you're done there I would like you to come with me, we need to discuss the incidents that happened two days ago."

"Oh right, am I ok to go Ms. Ria?"

"Yes but take it easy, you don't want this cut reopening on you."

"Right, thanks."

Alex stands and puts on his shirt, he then walks over to Chifuyu, "Alright I'm ready."

"Good, follow me."

They both start to walk and Chifuyu starts talking, "Now I need to talk to you so I can file my report. Basically, I want you to tell me what you remember from the attack."

"Ok, what I remember is the comm system malfunctioning, then a really evil robot attacking us."

"That's it?"

"Well kinda."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Not really, after I was slashed in the back I kinda spaced in and out."

"So you don't remember fighting it?"

"Bits and pieces...why?"

They both reach a room and stop, Chifuyu opens the door to show Charlotte sitting at a table, a laptop sits in the center of it. Two other chairs are there and Chifuyu walks over to a chair and sits, "Alex sit."

Alex walks over to the chair next to Charlotte and she turns to him, "So she brought you here too?"

"Seems so."

Chifuyu messes with the laptop then begins speaking, "Now you two, everything from here on is considered classified information, the only reason you are learning of any of this is because you were directly involved in the incident. if you discuss what I am about to tell you to anyone you will face jail time, understood?"

Both look worried as Alex speaks, "Yeah got it."

"Good, now the incident two days ago is being classified as a terroristic attack."

Charlotte speaks, "Terroristic?"

"Correct, the incident which took place after Laura's was an attack which was planned to be televised as the top officials watched. The incident of the stadium staying locked and the communications being jammed were both inside jobs."

Alex looks puzzled at this, "inside job? By who...you don't think it was us do you?"

"No, but we do have a suspect, a girl named Neo."

"Neo?"

"Yes, the girl who was Laura's partner."

Charlotte speaks, "Wait how could it have been her?"

"From what we recovered from the footage, she sneaked into our main computer and planted a pseudo hacking device. This device caused the lockdown to malfunction as well as jam all communications from the inside."

Alex looks as though he is thinking, "Now that you mention it...she did disappear before Laura went insane. So do you think she took advantage of the situation?"

"That's how it appears, we also have no previous files or information of a student by that name, so she must have hacked into our roster to get inside of the stadium and cause this incident."

Charlotte speaks, "So do we have any way of finding her?"

"No, she covered her tracks."

"That's not good."

Alex speaks, "So now what?"

"The investigation will continue, but as far as you two go, you should leave and get prepared for next week's training trip to the beach."

Alex looks confused, "Wait, the beach? This is the first I'm hearing of this trip."

"Is that so, well it's happening."

"That's great; I don't even have any trunks, let alone the money to buy them."

"You mean you haven't been collecting your allowance?"

"Huh?"

Charlotte looks to him, "Oh you didn't know? You get money."

Alex points at Chifuyu, "No, she failed to tell me that!"

"I fail to see how it is my fault. You should have asked."

"Alright then, where?"

"The main office."

Alex stands up and leaves the room before he takes off down the hall. Charlotte follows him as Chifuyu watches, "what an Idiot."

* * *

Alex is standing in a small office; in it is a desk with a woman behind it. Her desk reads receptionist on it.

Alex looks over to the woman who hands him an envelope, "here you are Mr. Himura."

Alex takes the envelope from her and opens it, inside is a large sum of money.

"Thank you."

Alex leaves the office and begins counting his money, "Holy crap, there's enough here to buy whatever new games I want. Wait...I gotta make it up to Charlotte somehow. Well I guess I can buy her something...right?"

Alex gets outside where Charlotte is waiting, she walks over to him, "So you got your money?"

"Yeah, hey since today's our day off, how about we go to the mall nearby?"

Charlotte looks excited as her face blushes, "Like a...date?"

Alex stops mid thought at this, "Uh, well, I mean I need some stuff and you don't have a swimsuit right so while I'm at it you know...?

Charlotte looks disappointed, "While you're at it huh. I figured it was that, alright then let's go."

Charlotte starts walking away as Alex stands there, "And now she's mad again."

Alex starts walking to Charlotte when Ichika walks over to him, "hey Alex, how's it going?"

"Honestly…not great."

"Oh that sucks, so what are you doing now?"

"Well…"

* * *

Both Alex and Charlotte are sitting on a train next to each other. Charlotte has an annoyed look on her face as she stares out the window. Alex just sits there quietly as the train moves along.

Charlotte looks over to him, "So I thought it was only going to be just us, so why is he tagging along."

Alex looks over to Ichika who is sitting across from them; he just turns and waves at Alex, "Well he said he needed to get stuff for the trip as well. Plus, he was gonna go anyway with or without us."

"Would have been better with just us two."

Alex smirks, "What was that, Charles?"

She looks at him annoyed, "Charlotte, remember I told you to call me Charlotte. Men who toy with a young girl's pure emotions should be kicked by a horse and die."

"Young girl's emotions huh? That's a new one, anyway we're here."

The train pulls up to the station and stops. Charlotte gets out first and looks annoyed as Alex and Ichika follow. Ichika looks to Alex, "She seems mad."

"Yeah...hey why don't you go on ahead, we'll meet up."

"Alright."

Once Ichika walks away Alex speaks, "Hey, are you still mad about this morning?"

Charlotte stops and turns around and holds out her hand, "here, I...I'll forgive you if you hold my hand."

Alex just looks at her and smirks, "So that's it huh, Ok."

Alex takes her hand and begins walking, Charlottes face becomes slightly flushed as they walk towards the escalator. As they do Alex looks back to see Fan, Cecilia and Laura all standing near a vending machine talking.

 _What are those Idiots doing here?_

The two walk into a large circular floor with multiple stores around but stop as Charlotte looks to Alex, "Hey Alex, what do you think about giving me a nickname?"

"A nickname, what are we five Charle...otte."

Charlotte looks at him angrily before thinking, "Charlotte...Charl, hey how about Charl?"

Alex begins walking away without her, "No that sounds like something an idiot would have come up with."

"Aww come on."

"Not in this universe."

The two walk for a bit more and eventually reach a section of stores all around a water fountain; they walk around and see Ichika talking to what looks like a redheaded brother and sister.

Alex looks to Charlotte, "let's just keep going, they seem to be talking."

As they walk by Alex notices a game store, "Hey, I'm gonna go over there first."

"Oh...ok."

Alex walks off towards the store as Charlotte follows. Inside the game store Alex is looking over all of the games and systems. "I'm gonna buy a new handheld and some games."

He picks up a handheld game system and begins pulling out and looking at games, he reads the price of one, "2147 yen...that's oddly specific."

"So what are you buying?"

"A new game system and games since I didn't bring mine from home."

"Huh…are games fun?"

Alex just turns slowly towards her, "What? Have you never played games before?"

"No can't say I have, I was kept secluded by my father remember?"

"Right…well their fun time killers."

"Really, I heard there were some that you could date girls in, do you play those?"

"What, no do I seem like the kind of person who needs 2d love?"

"2d love?"

"Ugh, never mind… listen you go on ahead and I'm gonna buy my stuff."

"Oh, alright. But maybe you can show me these games sometime?" Charlotte smiles at him.

"Uh, yeah…"

Charlotte turns and walks out of the store as Alex takes and buys his stuff before leaving.

"Alright, I have enough for my trunks and something else...better make it for Charlotte."

Alex starts walking but notices the Fan, Cecilia and Laura looking around, "Damn...are they looking for us?"

He quickly finds a bathroom and hides in one of the stalls.

 _Great if they find us it will just cause problems...but I can't stay in here forever...wait what's with me hiding in bathrooms? Never mind what do I do._

Alex lets out a loud grunt noise, as he does a bang comes from the other stall beside him, a voice is heard, "Don't worry man, well work this out together." The man places a thumb up under the wall as Alex just looks in disgust and leaves.

"The hell was that about?"

He walks away confused until he reaches a jewelry store, and looks inside, "would she like jewelry?"

Alex enters the store and looks around; as he does he sees a necklace with an orange stone in the center. Alex picks it up, "Maybe she will like this?" Alex purchases the necklace and leaves the store; he then looks around to spot Charlotte, "Where did she go?"

He stands there but is grabbed by Charlotte herself, "Alex, come here a minute!"

Charlotte starts dragging him, "Hey where are you taking me?!"

She drags him into a swimsuit store and into one of the changing rooms. Once inside Alex looks at her, "Why did you bring me into a changing room?"

"Well I wanted you to see if the swimsuit I choose looks good."

"That is something I could have seen after you changed!"

Charlotte puts her finger to her face and signals him to be quiet; as she opens the curtain slightly to see the three girls enter the store. She stares at them a bit before Alex speaks, "What are you doing, hiding from someone?"

"No...no one's there. But just stay there, I'll change quickly."

Charlotte begins undressing, Alex freaks and turns around.

 _What is going on anymore? How do I get into these situations...don't think about it, Charlotte is your best friend, you've been in the same room when she changed before, so just think of it as all of those other times before you knew she was a girl._

Charlotte eventually finishes, "I'm finished, It's all right now."

Alex slowly turns around to see her in an orange bikini. He just stands there until she speaks, "Does it look strange?"

"Well no... It's just I haven't seen you in any girl's clothes but your uniform, so it kinda shocked me a bit. It looks really great on you."

"Really, then I'll get this one!"

A woman's voice is heard from behind the curtain, "Miss?"

Both look worried as another voice can be heard, this time Chifuyu's, "That voice just now, could it be..."

The curtain opens revealing Chifuyu, Ms. Yamada and an employee on the other side.

Ms. Yamada's face turns red, "Dunois and Himura?!"

Chifuyu stares at them, "What are you doing?"

Alex looks worried, "Well you see...Charlotte didn't want to leave the changing room because she was embarrassed so she asked me to enter and..."

Chifuyu grabs Alex's face and begins squeezing, the sounds of bones breaking can be heard, "If you are going to lie, at least make it believable."

Alex speaks in a dying tone, "understood, now will you release your man hand from my face?"

She squeezes harder and a loud crack is heard, followed by Alex screaming in pain.

After, Charlotte and Alex who's face has blood dripping from the top, are sitting listening to Ms. Yamada scold them, "Now listen, even if you are classmates, a line must be drawn. Boys and girls cannot enter the changing rooms together!"

She continues as Ichika walks into the store and sees what's going on, he walks over to Chifuyu, "What's happening?"

"Oh just acts of perversion, something I would have expected of you honestly."

Ichika just chuckles as both Alex and Charlotte are still being yelled at. Once Ms. Yamada has finished both breathe a sigh of relief.

Charlotte looks to Alex, "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"Eh no big deal... but please never again. Oh yeah, I got you this."

Alex pulls out a small box and hands it to Charlotte, "Here, figured I'd get you something as a way of apologizing."

Charlotte opens the box to see the necklace, "Wow...it's beautiful!"

"Really? Honestly, I didn't know what to get you, but since orange seemed to be your favorite color..."

"I love it, thanks!"

Charlotte smiles at him, "I will always treasure it."

Alex's face turns red, "Well...like I said there you go. Anyway, after all that I have to get my trunks then we can leave."

Alex walks off and eventually completes his task as they all leave ready for the day of the trip.

* * *

It's the day of the trip and everyone has just arrived at the beach guest house. Alex and Charlotte get off the bus and step into the group of other students.

Alex looks out at the beach, "Man it sure is a nice day."

Charlotte stands next to him, "Yeah it sure is, but that 4-hour bus ride was not fun."

"No it wasn't."

"All you did was play your games with headphones in."

"Hence why I bought it."

Ms. Yamada walks over to the group and speaks, "Alright students, go and change in your rooms, once you're done meet back out here."

They all respond with a "Yes ma'am" before they enter the building. Inside Alex goes over to Chifuyu, "Hey who am I rooming with?"

"Go with whoever you want...Just don't do anything perverse understand."

"Yeah...got it."

Alex walks back to Charlotte who is standing waiting," So?"

"She said go wherever, so I guess I'm sharing a room with you."

Charlotte nods, "Okay, well let's find a room"

They start to walk around to find the room as Laura walks over to them, "hello."

Alex looks at her, "what do you want?"

"W...well I was hoping I could share a room with you?"

Charlotte speaks up, "Sorry but Alex is going to my room."

"Oh that's great, I have no room."

Both look at each other as Alex speaks, "Up to you."

He walks away and Laura follows before Charlotte continues. They reach an empty room and open the door to the inside. Charlotte looks inside and then looks to Alex, "Actually Alex you change in here, me and Laura will find a bathroom."

"Sounds fine."

Laura speaks, "Wait wha..."

Charlotte grabs her and they both go down the hall. Alex enters the room and closes the door behind him and starts changing into his black and green striped trunks and a black sweatshirt. After he finishes he opens the door and sees no one standing there, "Guess I'll go outside."

Alex walks through the building and reaches the entrance where there is a group of girls all in their swimsuits waiting, Ichika is there as well, "Hey Alex!"

He waves and Alex walks over to him, "Where's Charlotte and Laura?"

"No idea, they should be out soon though."

Charlotte walks over to Alex in her bikini, "Hey guys."

Alex looks to her, "hey, so no Laura?"

"She said she would be out later."

"Ah, well we might as well go."

"Yeah."

"Hey I noticed your wearing that necklace."

Charlotte picks up the necklace and looks at it, "Oh really, I've been wearing since you got it for me, you never noticed?"

"Guess not."

The group starts walking out and they both follow it. They leave the building and walk towards the beach when Ms. Yamada starts talking again, "It's 11:00 now, you're free until night time! Make sure to come back to the guest house in time for dinner! Got it?"

Everyone responds with, "okay!"

Alex is standing near Ichika and Charlotte when four girls walk over to them, one of them is dressed in an animal costume, she goes up to Ichika, "Say Orimu, Himura, let's have fun together."

Another girl with reddish brown hair speaks, "Let's play beach volleyball."

Ichika looks to her, "Oh, nice. Where?"

Alex speaks, "You guys go on ahead…me I'm gonna go walk around a bit."

"Really, alright the-"

Ichika stops talking as Fan jumps onto his back and climbs onto his shoulders, "Wow, how high! I can see far."

"What are you doing? You think you're a cat or something?"

The girl in the animal costume looks to Ichika, "oh, that looks like fun! I wanna try."

Another girl speaks, "Me next!"

Ichika looks annoyed, "I'm not an observation deck! Get off me already! Alex help me."

"Nah looks like you're having fun. Hey how about you give everyone a ride."

"You…this is payback for last week isn't it?"

Alex just smiles as he watches Ichika struggle to keep his balance. As he stumbles around Cecilia walks over with a beach umbrella, "What are you doing?"

Fan looks over to her smiling, "Isn't it obvious? I'm playing moving lookout tower."

"Ichika, have you forgotten the promise you made to me on the bus?

Cecilia throws down a towel and places the umbrella in the sand before laying on the towel holding tanning oil, "Now then Ichika, if you please."

Fan jumps off of Ichika, "What do you think you're making him do?"

"As you can see, he is to rub sun tan oil upon me. It wouldn't do for a gentleman to renege on a promise he's made to a lady."

Ichika nods his head, "Fine, I guess I have to."

He walks over to Cecilia and pours oil onto his hands. He stares at them as Alex walks over to him and places his hand on his shoulder, "Good luck."

'Wait you're gonna watch?"

Alex starts laughing, "Oh god yeah, I wouldn't miss this train wreck even if I was paid."

"Does my suffering amuse you?"

Alex stops laughing, "Yes, good luck."

Alex walks away as Ichika starts applying the lotion to Cecilia's back. He walks over to Charlotte still smiling, "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh wait."

Ichika continues on as everyone watches until he finishes her back, "Um, only on the back is fine right?"

Cecilia looks up at him, "No, while I have you, please do all the areas I cannot reach."

Ichika looks worried, "All!?"

"My legs and buttocks."

Ichika freaks and jumps back as Fan goes up to Cecilia, "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it for ya!"

Fan gives an evil smile before aggressively rubbing the oil all over Cecilia. Eventually Cecilia sits up, "Rin, that's enough"

She sits completely up revealing her exposed chest; she realizes this and screams before punching Ichika in the face with her IS arm. Ichika falls onto his back in pain as Alex walks over to him, "Now that…that was better than I could have ever dreamed, I'd say we're even now."

"That's good…now I think I'm blacking out."

Alex holds out his hand and helps Ichika up, "Come on walk it off."

Ichika stumbles around and looks out at the water, "I think I'm gonna go clear my head."

He walks into the ocean and starts swimming. Charlotte looks to Alex, "Hey I'm going to go check on Laura really quick."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go walk around a bit."

Charlotte walks off as Alex starts walking down the beach as a girl with orange hair walks up to him, "Hey Himura, do you want to go swim?"

"Um, well actually I can't, I have this gash on my back that I shouldn't get salt water in. it would be painful."

"Oh that explains the sweatshirt, ok then."

She walks away disappointed as Alex continues on, "even if I wanted to go swimming, I can't with my back scars."

Alex continues walking down the beach until he reaches a rock face attached to a hill. Alex looks up the wall to the top before looking further down the beach at various rocks in the sand. As he does he can see a shadowy figure looking at him, "what the hell?

Alex starts walking toward the figure but as he does it turn and walks behind a rock. Alex continues on and eventually reaches where the figure stood to find nothing, "What was that?"

He continues looking around until he hears a noise behind him, he turns around to see a pitch black cave entrance, Alex moves towards it, once at the mouth of it he can hear a low voice saying something, Alex can't figure it out as he leans in farther into the blackness, he begins to make out a figure in the darkness before he hears a scream from the main part of the beach. Alex turns around and sees a group of people forming and starts to turn back. Before he does he looks back to the cave to see inside is a bunch of rocks shining off of the sun light. Alex looks confused before he runs off towards the scream. He eventually reaches the group to find Ichika next to Fan who is sitting on the beach, Ichika is talking to her, "Hey, Rin are you okay?"

"I…I'm okay."

Cecilia speaks, "that was quite a catastrophe, Rin. I shall take you back to the guest house."

"Huh? No, wait Ichika can…"

Cecilia turns to another girl in the group and asks for help before they both drag Fan away kicking and screaming. Alex looks to Ichika, "So what happened?"

"Well, just an accident. It seems like everything is ok now though."

"Oh, good to hear."

Both look at Fan being dragged off as Charlotte walks over to Alex, "Alex, so this is where you've been."

Alex and Ichika both turn to her to see Laura wrapped in white bandages from head to toe, the only thing that can be seen is her hair and her eyepatch on the outside. Both look at her in confusion as Alex speaks, "What the… so dressing as a pirate wasn't enough, so now you want to be a pirate mummy? Also why is the eyepatch on the outside?"

Charlotte turns to Laura, "Come on, show Alex. It will be alright."

Laura speaks in a muffled tone, "I…I will decide whether it's all right!"

Ichika looks confused, "That voice, is that Laura?"

Charlotte leans into Laura, "You've already changed into your bathing suit, so now you have to show him."

"W…wait, I must prepare myself."

"In that case, Alex and I will go out alone by the shore. Are you okay with that?"

"Th…that is forbidden."

Alex interjects, "Wait what about my opinion here?"

As he says this Laura unwraps the bandages and reveals herself wearing a black bikini and pigtails. Her face looks nervous, "If you wish to laugh, then laugh."

All three look at her as Charlotte speaks, "There's nothing strange right guys?"

Ichika speaks, "No it looks good."

Alex then responds, "interesting, I didn't think the pirate could actually look cute."

Laura's face looks flushed as she messes with her fingers, "Oh! I'm c…c…cute? That is the first time I've been called that."

As they talk the same group of girls from earlier comes over to them, the girl with the brownish red hair speaks, "Orimura, you promised, let's play beach volleyball!"

The girl in the animal costume talks, "It's a battle against you guys. Pow pow"

They throw Ichika the ball and he catches it, Alex turns to Ichika, "Did you promise them?"

"No idea, but why don't we play?"

"I'm good, you guys have fun, I'll watch."

"Ok. An even three vs three."

The groups of the girls, Ichika, Charlotte, and Laura both go to the play area as Alex sits on the side lines to watch. Other students walk over to watch, they start to play and hit the ball back and forth, until a spike is hit towards Laura and slams into her face. She is knocked to the ground and looks confused as everyone goes over and checks on her, as she lays there she is speaking, "C…cute, calling me that made me…"

Charlotte talks to her, "Are you still embarrassed about that?"

Alex walks over as well, "She breathing?"

Laura looks up at Alex and takes off running towards the ocean in a panic. Alex just places his hand over his face, "She's fine."

Ichika continues to watch, "what's with her? Should we go after her?"

Charlotte just shrugs, "I think we should leave her be."

Ms. Yamada walks over to the group in a yellow bikini, "Beach volleyball eh? That looks like fun."

Charlotte looks to her, "Will you play with us, ma'am?"

"Yes." Ms. Yamada then turns and looks to Chifuyu who is wearing a black bikini, "What do you say, miss Orimura?"

Ichika looks stunned at her appearance as the other girls react to her appearance saying she looks cool and other compliments; one girl says to take her spot in the game.

She responds, "very well."

Ichika continues to stare as Alex looks at him, "So…is your sister your type? I mean she's not bad at all but isn't that weird?"

He freaks, "What are you talking about?"

"Well honestly if you stare any harder at her she might burst into flames."

"That's not it at all."

"Huh…well looks like they're about ready so don't lose."

Alex goes back and continues to watch as they start their game. Chifuyu's team manages to start leading as one of the girls talks to him, "She is really good isn't she?"

"Well why shouldn't she be; she does have those gigantic man hands after a…"

Alex stops as his face is smashed with the ball, he falls back with a wound on his face as Chifuyu speaks, "I'd watch my tongue if I were you."

"Totally worth it."

Everyone continues playing around and enjoying themselves until the sun goes down. Once finished everyone gathers in a group and heads back into the building. Some students break off for the hot springs while others prepare to eat in the main hall. Alex, Charlotte and Laura head back to their room and find three kimonos in their room.

Alex picks one up, "Guess this is what we have to wear?"

Charlotte picks up one up as well, "It looks cute."

"Yeah…cute, well I'll go change somewhere else this time."

"Alright, we will wait here for you to get back."

"Got it."

Alex takes the kimono and leaves the room, he walks around until he finds a bathroom and goes inside of it. Inside are multiple stalls and a large mirror with a set of sinks under it. Alex walks over to one of the stalls and begins changing. As he does he hears a bang in the stall next to him, Alex stops and looks at the partition wall where he heard the sound, he then continues changing when he hears the bang again, "Hey, is someone there?"

No reply is given as Alex stands there, he finishes and is about to leave when the wall is banged on violently and quickly, Alex leaves the stall and opens the door where he heard the noise to find nothing. He looks around some more before turning and leaving, "was that some kinda prank?"

Alex meets up with the girls and goes to the room for food.

* * *

Alright another chapter done yay! This one took a bit longer than usual because of getting a new laptop and well me being lazy. I can't help but play like 20 games at once. But moving on, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to leave positive comments, which by the way I do read, so thanks for the ones so far. I hope this story continues to garner more hits and becomes even more popular. Again thanks.

Utsuto


	8. Wait this ride gets worse…?

Wait this ride gets worse…?

In the dining hall most of the students are sitting down eating, Alex is sitting in between Charlotte and Ichika. Ichika picks up a piece of sushi with wasabi on it and eats it, "Oh yeah, this is great. It's the real deal all right."

Charlotte looks over to him," real deal?"

Charlotte picks up the entire glob of wasabi on her tray and sticks it in her mouth, both Alex and Ichika look over at her, Alex looks worried, "Uh Charlotte, you're not supposed to shove that entire thing into your mouth…"

Charlotte drops her chopsticks and holds her nose in pain as Ichika looks at her, "H…Hey are you okay?"

"I'm okay…it's flavorful and delicious…"

Alex hands her his drink, "You should have spit it back out, honestly."

"I had already swallowed it…but, thanks."

Alex just sighs before going back to eating his food, Ichika has turned to Cecilia who is sitting next to him fidgeting. Charlotte continues as well before turning to Alex, "Hey are you ok?"

"As far as I know yes, why?"

"Well you seem a bit off, like something happened. I don't know how to put it, but since the battle in the arena, you've seemed off."

"Well honestly I haven't been sleeping that well."

"Yeah, I've noticed, you wake up in the middle of the night completely freaked out. It's been worrying me for a while now."

"Oh really…sorry."

"It's ok…but you know you can talk to me? We are best friends after all right?"

"Y…yeah."

Charlotte just smiles at him before he stands up, "Well I'm done so I'm gonna go walk around a bit."

"Oh ok…"

Alex leaves the room and out into the hallway before walking back to the room he is staying in. Once inside he pulls out his cellphone from his bag and walks out into a courtyard before dialing a contact listed as home. The phone rings for a bit before someone answers, on the other end is his younger sister Emi, "hello, Himura residence, Emi speaking."

"Hey Emi, it's Ale-"

"Alex! What the hell, you don't call for months, then all the sudden decide you want to call and talk to your cute sister?"

"Alright first off, your delusional. Second I was calling to see how everything was going at home."

"Aww, you don't have to lie. Anyway, everything here is fine, mom got a raise and dad is well…dad. As for me I took a placement test and next year I will start going to school with you. Isn't that great?"

"With me? Uh yeah I guess so…"

"You don't sound to happy, don't tell me you have been doing indecent things, because if you are I will string you up by your ankles and let ravenous dogs tear you apart."

"Good god your demented! No I haven't done anything like that! Man, I swear your insane."

"I just follow after my big brother. Either way mom and dad aren't home right now so I'll tell them you called."

"Alright…try not to do anything to insane, ok?"

"No promises, well I gotta go so bye."

She hangs up the phone and Alex just lowers his phone, "My family is insane."

Alex walks back into the hotel to see Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura and Fan, knelt down by a door. They seem to be trying to listen inside.

"What the…'

He walks over to them, "So what are you doing…wait never mind I don't want to know, plausible deniability."

Fan puts her finger to her mouth to quiet him before pointing to a piece of paper above the doorway. It reads Chifuyu Orimura and Ichika Orimura. Their voices can be heard on the other side, Ichika is speaking," Chifuyu, are you nervous because it's been so long?"

"Of course not fool. Hey not so hard."

The girls crowd on the door even closer as Ichika continues, "Okay, okay. What about here?"

"Oh, that is…No not there!"

"It will feel good soon. Looks like this has been building up."

Alex looks slightly confused, "Alright, even I think this sounds weird."

The girls begin getting so close they start pushing the door and fall into the room. Alex just shakes his head as they find Ichika rubbing Chifuyu's back. The group all look worried as both Ichika and Chifuyu look at the group. Chifuyu stands, "Alright…what is this?"

The girls all begin arguing with each other over who broke the door and caused them to fall in. Chifuyu's face begins looking more and more annoyed before she finally speaks, "Alright that's enough, all of you sit!"

The girls all stop and sit on the floor as Alex turns to leave, "You too Himura."

Alex stops and slowly turns towards her with a slight smirk, "damn."

Chifuyu looks to the girls and begins talking, "Honestly, what were you idiots doing?"

Cecilia speaks, "Well Ichika told me to come here after dinner. When I tried to they all followed me."

Fan starts talking, "Only because we wanted to know what she was up to!"

"Up to, I will have you know my intentions were pure!"

"Right!"

"Why you-"

Chifuyu cuts in, "Enough!"

Chifuyu places her hand over her face, "Now I'm assuming my idiot brother didn't tell you but, he was going to give you a massage."

Charlotte speaks, "So. It was only a massage?"

Laura then speaks, "That is good, I thought for sure…"

Ichika responds, "What did you think we were doing?"

"Naturally we-"

She is cut off as all of the girls cover her mouth and say that it was nothing. Chifuyu looks to Alex, "And you?"

"Well I wanted to see why everyone decided to crowd around a door, I got nothing better to do."

"Is that so, well sorry to disappoint you but this was it. He may not look it, but Ichika is great at massages. You all take turns getting one."

Each of the girls looks happy as Alex speaks, "I think I'll pass, although I'm sure if you gave one to me Chifuyu, with your man hands it would be-"

Alex is stopped as a beer can is tossed at his head by her, Alex dodges it as it smacks into the wall behind him, "You don't learn do you?"

He looks at the can, "You drunk? Cause it looks like your aim is off."

Chifuyu gives off an evil smile, "Is that so? The next one wont miss."

Alex just looks at her smirking as Ichika talks, "Well, either way Cecilia your first."

"I…I'm first?"

Ichika goes over to a mat and kneels at it, "That is what I asked you here for. So lie down here."

She excitedly goes over and lays on the mat. Ichika then starts massaging her back. She continues to be rubbed on until Chifuyu walks over to her and lifts up her kimono revealing her underwear, Both Ichika and Alex's faces turn red at this.

Chifuyu chuckles, "you precocious little child. This underwear doesn't match your age and its black, eh?"

Charlotte looks to Alex who is trying to not look, "Pervert."

"I'm not looking…intentionally."

Chifuyu continues, "Honestly, don't go hoping for lewd things in front of your teacher, you fifteen-year-old."

Cecilia looks ready to cry as Chifuyu laughs again, "I'm joking, Ichika, Alex go buy us some drinks."

Ichika turns to her, "Uh, okay."

Alex just turns and heads for the door, "Yeah, got it."

They both leave the room and walk down a hallway to find vending machines. Alex orders some drinks and hands some of them to Ichika, "Well that was interesting huh?"

"Yeah…who would have thought Cecilia was only 15."

Alex looks at Ichika with a disgruntled look, "really, that is what you found most interesting?"

"Well yeah, what else was I supposed to think?"

Alex starts walking away, "Never mind."

They both get back to the room to find the girls still sitting down as Chifuyu is laughing. Alex places the drinks he carried on the floor and looks to Chifuyu who now has multiple beer cans around her, "Well you look like you're having fun."

"Of course, we were just having…girls talk…"

"You're drunk."

"Pfffttt you haven't seen drunk me yet…come here Ichika, give your sister another beer."

Ichika walks over to a fridge and opens it, he pulls out a beer and hands it to her. Chifuyu takes it and immediately begins drinking it, "Ah thank you…you know you're a good brother…you're an idiot but a good idiot."

Ichika just sits down in a chair, "Uh thanks…I guess."

"So where were we…oh yeah Ichika, well you see he actually was so scared as a child he would climb into my bed at night and beg me to let him sleep with me…ha it was so cute."

Ichika looks embarrassed, "Chifuyu!"

"Well it's true."

As Chifuyu laughs, Alex turns to leave the room, "Well as interesting as this is, I'm gonna go walk around."

Chifuyu looks at him, "Okay…be safe…uh, who are you again?"

"Wow, Ichika good luck."

"Alex…yeah Alex… don't get hurt now…"

Alex leaves the room and Laura follows him out. She follows him for a bit not saying a word, Alex continues walking knowing full well she is there.

"So is there any reason you're following me?"

"No, isn't it normal to follow one's bride?"

"You…you are so braindead it's honestly amazing."

"Is it really all that bad to follow you?"

"Well yeah, especially if you are gonna stalk me!"

Alex stops walking and waits for her to stand in front of him, "Alright, so what do you want?"

"To talk."

"Talk?"

"Affirmative, you seem to talk to Dunois every day, so why can't I?"

"Right…talk, I'm fine with that as long as you don't try to drug me."

"I haven't needed to resort to that…yet."

"And there's the crazy!"

Alex grunts before continuing on, "come on."

"Where to?"

"Outside…I want some fresh air."

The two walk outside to the clear night sky, Alex walks towards the beach and looks out at it, "wow its weird seeing no people on the beach."

"Yes, it is a much calmer atmosphere now."

Alex looks to her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes what?"

"Well simply put, why do you keep calling me your bride?"

"Because you are the one I will take as my bride and marry."

"Ah…so your crazy, delusional and a psychopath, glad we cleared any and all misunderstandings."

"Do you object to being my bride?"

"Hell yeah I object. Why do you even insist on marrying me anyway?"

"Because you saved my life by wounding yourself, so now I will live my life for you and make you my bride."

"That makes no sense!"

"Why?"

"Really, why? Well let's start with me only being 16, then the fact that I'm not even remotely ready for marriage, or the fact that I'm not even sure if I like you."

"You aren't sure if you like me?"

"Honestly no, all I know about you is that you wanted to kill Ichika, then me. But after the tournament you turned 180 and all the sudden professed your love to me and now want to marry me. I don't even know anything about you, so how can I like someone if I don't even know them?"

"So your saying that you can't have feelings for me since you don't know me?"

" Well kinda… it's hard to have feelings for anyone you don't know."

"So all you have to do is know me more and you will love me?"

"I wouldn't say it's that simple…but we can at least start as friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah…a friend, like someone you can talk to, hang with…ringing any bells?"

"Friends…I've never had any."

"Wow…that is so sad I can't even make a joke about it. Well, friends are people you're close to and can talk to. So how about this, I ask you a question and you answer it, this way I can get to know you better."

"Will this make us friends?"

"Maybe?"

"Alright then, what is your question?"

Alex appears to think a bit before asking, "What's with the eyepatch?"

"My eyepatch…?"

"Yeah, why do you wear it, is there some special reason for it?"

Laura places her fingers on it before speaking, "Well, I am a genetically modified super soldier made for combat, in order to improve my compatibility with an IS, Nano machines were implanted into my eye. This is so that the transfers and processing of visual data and moving objects in my brain would be vastly improved."

Alex stands there a bit speechless, "Wow…that was, heavy. So you wear the eyepatch to…"

"Not strain my brain when it is unnecessary."

"Ah, so can I see?"

Laura's face becomes flustered at this, "you want to see it…you won't think I'm weird."

"A little too late for that, but seriously I want to see."

Laura looks nervous as she closes her eyes and slowly pulls up on her eyepatch and removes it, she waits a bit before slowly opening both of them, revealing her eyes as one red and the other to be a yellowish gold color, "Do you find it strange?"

Alex stares at her for a bit before speaking, "Not really, it looks kinda cool. It fits you."

Laura's blushes at this, "You think it's…cool?"

"Yeah…but I can understand why your adamant about not showing it around, it is unnatural. You should wear the eyepatch."

"You think it's cool…?"

"Yeah…I just said that."

She turns away from him, "Right… well I'm going to go back inside."

"Oh, alright then…I'll be in a bit; I just want to be alone."

Laura nods and starts walking towards the hotel. As she does she turns around and shouts to him, "Alex, I understand now…about being a friend first…but, that doesn't mean I will stop from trying to make you my bride!"

Alex seems to get a chill up his spine as she turns and continues walking inside.

 _Great, what did I start?_

Alex continues to look out at the ocean for a bit and then heads back to his room, once there he finds Charlotte and Laura talking, as he enters they both stop and look at him, "What?"

Charlotte walks over to him and grabs his arm, "Come on, I'll show you where you're going to sleep."

She drags him to three futons in the middle of the room and stops him on the center one, "This is where you will sleep."

Alex looks down at the futon," ok."

Alex lays down in it as Charlotte turns off the light and lays next to him on one side, while Laura lays on his other side.

Charlotte looks to him with a smile, "Goodnight."

"Yeah…goodnigh-"

Alex stops talking as Laura wraps her arms around him, "you will not escape."

Charlotte looks over to Laura, "Hey…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm hugging my wife."

"He's not your wife!"

Alex looks worried, "and this is my life now…"

Eventually all three of them fall asleep.

* * *

Alex awakes in the same strange gray room he was in before. This time he is in a chair sitting at the table. He looks around to see the same glass mirror from before, only it is now smashed and pieces litter the floor, next to the mirror is a door.

"This place, wasn't I here before?"

Alex stands and walks over to the door and turns the knob, he opens the door and walks out into the dullish white hall with the doors, only now windows appear next to each door, looking inside each room. Alex starts walking through it, "I was here as well wasn't I? "

He continues on and looks over to the wall and at one of the windows, he walks over to it and looks inside. What he sees is robotic arms moving parts around quickly, they pick up, weld, move and continue the same motions over and over again. He moves over to another window to see a large room with various machines and computers all around. Up against the back wall appears to be a large IS looking mech being suspended from chains. It appears to be incomplete as robotic arms each place parts on it.

"What is this thing…some kinda custom IS?"

The incomplete IS's head appears to turn on, its eyes glow red as the un armored head pieces expose a bluish green light over wires and components. It slowly looks up at Alex, and as he stares at it he feels a searing pain shoot through his head, "Ah again?"

Alex turns away in pain and continues walking down the dimly lit hall until he seems to get caught on something and stops walking. He looks down to see a shadow hand wrapped around his ankle, "What the…get off!"

He shakes the hand off only to see another come out of the floor, then another and another. One then comes out of the wall and tries to grab him, Alex dodges it and starts running down the hall, more and more hands appear from everywhere. All trying to grab at him, some grab his clothes but he manages to shake them. There are so many hands that the walls look black, he continues to run frantically through the hall until he sees a door at the end.

Alex takes off in full sprint after it, avoiding or ripping away from the phantom limbs that continue to try to grab him. He finally reaches the door and immediately pushes through it and collapses on the outside into a white ground. Alex lays there before sitting up, he looks around to see a dark black sky without even the moon. He picks up some of the white substance and looks at it, "Its snow"

Alex stands and turns around expecting to see a building but finds nothing but outstretching snow and blackness, "What the hell?"

He turns back to see a figure standing a distance away, once Alex notices it the figure starts walking away, "Hey wait!"

Alex starts to follow the figure, walking through the snow as flakes fall from the sky around him. Alex eventually reaches the figure which Is a few feet in front of him, its back turned towards him, "Hey…who are you?"

Alex starts walking closer to the figure and holds out his hand as the figure appears to be turning around. Once he's mere inches from the figure it turns around revealing its face, it looks like Alex only its eyes are red, "Who are you?!"

The shadow just laughs as Alex walks closer until he hears Charlotte screaming, "ALEX STOP!"

Alex wakes up and realizes he's standing in the middle of the road, the figure is still standing there as a small box truck drives by him blaring its horn, the truck narrowly avoids him. The figure appears to get hit and break into a dark cloud before disappearing. The truck continues on as if nothing happened. Alex takes a step back and falls to the ground as Charlotte runs over to him, "Alex, what were you doing, I called to you and you just kept walking!"

Alex looks up at her, "I…I don't know…"

Charlotte hugs him as tears roll down her face, "you almost died!"

Alex just sits there unmoving before standing back up, "let's…go back inside…"

Charlotte just looks at him confused, "Alex…"

He just walks away saying nothing as Charlotte stands up, "What is wrong with you?"

Charlotte follows him back into their room where Alex just lays in his futon as if nothing happened. Charlotte stares confused as he falls asleep within seconds. She goes over to the futon next to him and lays there watching him before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Charlotte wakes up to see both Laura and Alex gone. She looks around before getting up and stretching, "Where did those two go?"

She stands up and leaves the room. She then makes her way into the dining area where Laura is sitting by herself, Charlotte walks over to her, "Hey Laura, have you seen Alex?"

Laura looks up at her, "No, not since last night. I thought he was walking around."

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

Charlotte fakes a smile at her, "No, no problems at all."

Charlotte leaves the room and begins looking frantically around the hotel. She asks others if they had seen Alex at all but no one was sure.

"Where is he at-"

She is stopped as she turns a corner and runs into Alex.

"Alex!"

He looks at her expressionless as he looks out a window, "oh… sorry Charlotte."

"Where have you been, I've been looking for you?"

"Oh…yeah."

"Alex…what are you staring at?"

She looks out the window to see Alex looking out at some trees, "Is there something there?"

He seems to snap out of a trance, "uh…no, sorry. I just thought I saw something."

Charlotte sighs, "really…and here I was worried about you."

"Worried, why?"

"Why? You mean you don't remember last night?"

"Last night…can't say I do, wait did Laura do something to me?"

"No, nothing like that…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Never mind, did you eat yet?"

"Nope not yet."

"Well then let's go."

The two walk away as something appears to move within the tree. It looks invisible as it moves around and eventually flies off. Alex and Charlotte are walking to the dining room where they each get food, Charlotte continues to watch Alex, "What?"

Charlotte turns away, "Nothing…sorry."

"You've been acting weird today, is something wrong?"

"No…not really."

"Ok… good, well let's sit down and eat."

Alex goes on ahead as Charlotte follows thinking, _Is he really ok?_

They both walk around a bit until they spot Ichika waving to them, both walk over to him and sit down and begin eating their food.

Ichika looks over to Alex, "So how did you guys sleep?"

"Honestly, not to well. I feel like I was up all night."

"Oh that's unfortunate, Charlotte?"

She continues eating, "Fine."

"That's good, I was worried I wasn't going to be able to sleep in a new place well."

Alex looks to him, "Or with a drunk sister."

"Heh…yeah."

They continue eating as Chifuyu walks into the room, "Alright, everyone that has a personal unit is to meet up for special training at 10 hundred hours."

She looks to Alex and the group, "Understand."

Ichika looks to her, "Yes Chifuy-"

He is cut off as his face meets with his breakfast as Chifuyu slams his head down, "It's Ms. Orimura to you, understand."

Ichika speaks in a muffled tone, "Yesh mhahm."

"Good, I expect to see all of you there."

Chifuyu walks away as Ichika picks up his face and wipes off the bits of food, "Well now I have to go clean up…guess I will see you guys outside."

Ichika stands and walks away as Alex looks to Charlotte, "Well guess we better finish eating and get ready."

"Right."

* * *

Over the ocean a large invisible object is flying around, it's strange look can be outlined as the sun reflects off of it and reveals it to be a creature of some kind. It turns and heads to one of the hill tops where it dives onto and outstretched black and pink highlighted IS arm. It appears to latch onto it as it rests there and its invisibility slowly turns off revealing a black and silver hawk like robo creature. It spreads its wings as it opens its mouth, which upon doing so its lower jaw splits in two sections revealing a multitude of metallic fangs as it lets out a mechanical screech.

A hand reaches out towards it and it stops as the figure comes into view, revealing it to be Neo from the tournament. Only now she is wearing a custom black and pink colored IS. It appears to be a sleeker unit with multiple plates of armor as well as a piece that covers half of her face and her mouth exposing only her left eye.

She stands there a bit before a male voice comes in over her comm system, "it seems like she will be there. Why don't we have some fun eh Neo?"

Neo only lets out a metallic grunt as the voice continues, "I knew you wouldn't object…now let the game begin."

* * *

Alright another chapter down yay, hope you enjoyed it.

Utsuro


	9. The ride continues

The ride continues…

The personal IS members are walking through a wooded area pathway while in their flight suits. Chifuyu is leading the group of seven students. Charlotte seems to be watching Alex as he walks ahead of her. She moves over to Ichika and starts talking, " Hey Ichika."

"Oh hey Charlotte, what's up?"

"Well...it's about Alex."

"Is someting wrong?"

"No...well maybe, last night I... he was sleepwalking and was almost hit by a truck."

"What?"

"He left the room in the middle of the night, so I followed him, thinking maybe he was going to the bathroom..."

"So you were stalking him?"

Charlottes face turns red, "What, no! I mean, well... that's not the point, the thing is he never gets up like this, so I followed him. He walked around the hotel for a bit before walking out the front door. Then he started walking down the street, he almost seemed to be in like a trance, so I called to him but he kept going. I managed to catch up to him as he was about to walk in front of a truck."

"Holy...is he okay?"

"I...I don't know, he seems off."

"So what do you want me to do?" "

"Help me watch him...i'm worried."

"Alright, I will watch him as well then... have you talked to Laura about all of this?"

"No, and i fear if i do she may either take advantage of him in that state or tie him up...and then take advantage of him."

"Yeah...that does seem like something she would do, nevermind then."

"Let's just keep this between us though, just in case."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"No but I don't think we have a choice at this point, he dosen't even realize what happened last night."

"Alright, then I will help."

Ichika smiles at Charlotte but she just looks ahead to Alex as he walks. The group continues down the path until they all arrive at some steps overlooking the bottom of a large cliff with a waterfall. They eventually all climb down and Chifuyu begins speaking, "All right, everyone with personal units has been assembled."

Fan speaks, "Just a minute, Houki doesn't have her own unit, does she?"

Chifuyu walks next to Houki, "Allow me to explain, the truth is-"

She is stopped by a loud childlike female voice, "Yahoo!"

Both Chifuyu and Houki's face look disgusted as a woman wearing a blue and white dress with red hair comes sliding down the cliff side. Once she reaches the bottom she seems to rocket upward and flies towards Chifuyu screaming, "Chii-chan!"

As she flies towards her Chifuyu holds out her arm and catches the woman's head in her hand. She continues to talk, "Hello, hello! I missed you, Chii-chan! Let's hug and confirm our love-"

Chifuyu begins to crush her face with her hand, "Stop it, you're annoying Tabane."

"Ah, the merciless iron claw. Just as I remember it."

Chifuyu looks at Tabane angrily, "we're in a lesson Shinono, why did you come?"

Tabane speaks, "Isn't it obvious?"

Tabane gets out of the grip and darts over to a rock which Houki is hiding behind, "I wanted to see my super cute lil' sis, so hello there!"

Houki looks almost terrified as she looks up at her sister, "Hello…"

Houki stands up as Tabane continues talking, "Been a while huh? How many years has it been since I saw you? You've gotten bigger Houki, Especially your breasts-"

Tabane makes groping actions with her hands as Houki smacks her with a wooden sword. Tabane is sent flying as Houki brings her sword back down, "I will hit you!"

"You say that after you hit me? How cruel Houki! Right Ikkun it's cruel?"

She runs over to Ichika who looks confused at the whole situation, "Well, uh…"

She latches to his arm as Alex and the others look on confused. Alex then looks over to Charlotte, "who…who is this?"

"No idea, but she seems to know Ms. Orimura."

Chifuyu walks over to Tabane annoyed, "Hey Tabane, at least introduce yourself."

Tabane lets go of Ichika and steps back from the group, "Huh, what a pain."

She spins around and turns her head to the side, "I'm Tabane Shinono the genius, hello and done."

All of them in unison speak, "That's it?"

Fan stares at the woman, "Tabane Shinono?"

Charlotte does the same, "The brilliant scientist who invented the IS?"

Alex looks concerned at what he is hearing, "No way, you mean to tell me this crack head created my IS?"

Tabane just smiles as she points up, "Now then, look up at the great sky!"

Everyone looks up as a large silver diamond shaped object crashes to the ground. The object stands perfectly upright as everyone stares at it in amazement.

"Ta-daa! Behold Tabane's newest creation, an ultimate IS unit that surpasses the specs of all present IS. This is Houki's personal unit, the Akatsubaki!"

The diamond opens up before disappearing in a shower of sparks revealing a red IS, "Handmade by me, it is a fourth-generation IS created by Tabane the genius!"

Cecilia looks at it, "but other countries have only just made third generation prototypes! Yet she's already…"s

"Well I am a genius after all. Right then, Houki let's get started with the fitting."

As she says this the IS unit cockpit opens up. Chifuyu looks to Houki, "All right Shinono."

Houki walks over to the machine and climbs inside, once inside the IS closes and Tabane materializes multiple floating holographic screens which she begins typing on. Everyone continues to watch as she quickly punches in multiple things before waving a screen down. t

"Okay, fitting is done, the Akatsubaki should take care of the rest. Well take it for a test run; try flying it."

"Okay, i'll give it a shot."

Houki activates the IS and takes off upwards. The others watch her in amazement as Fan speaks, " What the heck? It's so fast!"

Charlotte comments as well, "So, thats the speed of a fourth generation model?" f

She flys around performing various tricks while flying around as Tabane looks over at Ichika, "Oh yeah, show me your Byakushiki Ikkun! The great Tabane is sooo interested in it!"

Ichika turns from watching Houki to Tabane, "Oh, ok."

Ichika activates his IS and Tabane synchs up with it as various screens with different specs pop up.

She looks at them, "Hmmm, these are some interesting developements you have here. Maybe it's because you are a guy?"

"Actually, how exactly is it that I can fly an IS anyway?"

"Eh, I dunno either... though I have a hunch I can figure it out if I dissassemble and rearrange your unit. So can I?"

"Are you gonna dissassemble me as well, no thanks."

"Well...it is all part of the IS's transformation, so I've got to do something like that ahahahahaha"

"Also, why cant I use any auxilary parts?"

"Thats because I made it that way. I just fiddled with a faulty unit, aparrently that's the way it was created with japans researc-"

She is cut off as Chifuyu smacks her in the head, "don't be blabbing about top secret material!"

"Always showing you care in your own little way huh chii-chan." `

"Shut up!"

"Oh Alex, I'd like to look at yours as well."

Alex looks over to her, "What?"

"I'd like to loo-"

"No I heard you, i'm just making sure you don't try to dissect me like some mad science experiment."

"Awww,only if you interest me enough."

"Great..."

Alex sighs as he walks over to her and activates his IS, she looks at it before bringing up the spec screens, "I see you've gotten used to yor IS."

"Yeah, it was hard in the beginning but now its like second nature almost."

"That's great to hear, my genius never fails."

"Yeah..."

Tabane continues looking at the screens when her happy expression changes to a more concentrated look. Alex sees this, "Uh, something wrong?"

She continues looking at the screen and pressing on another, "No, nothing to worry about."

"You say that but..."

"The AI system seems to have a strange code written in it. My only guess is because you haven't fully resonated with your IS yet."

"Wait still?"

"Not sure...let me run some more tests on the data, but i woulden't worry about it." o

She looks back up to him with a smile before the screens dissapear, "All done, that wasen't to painful now was it?"

"Only because I woulden't let you turn me into your damn guinnea pig!"

Tabane laughs as Alex demateralizes his IS. As they stand there Ms. Yamada can be heard, "Miss Orimura!"

Everyone looks over to see her running towards them in a panic holding a phone in her hand. She gets up to Chifuyu and holds the phone out to her. Chifuyu looks at it and reads Emergency Situation.

Ms, Yamada speaks as she hands the phone to Chifuyu, "This is..."

Chifuyu takes the phone and presses a button on it, multiple small screens appear atoud it showing pictures of an IS and various bits of data, "It's a priority mission, level A. Countermeasues have already begun."

Chifuyu turns towards the students, "Testing is suspended! There's something that I want you all to do."

Alright guys, good news I'm not dead, I was taking a break cause life sucks. Anyway I don't have a proof reader right now an I'm looking for one, this may have a couple of errors. Anyway I'm going to upload the other chapters I've done so look forward to them.

Utsuro


	10. New problems

**The entire group has relocated into a hotel room. inside the room it's dark as the only light is coming off of the various holoscreens projected around the room. On them is various pieces of information and warnings. Chifuyu is standing near the main screen, "Alright, here is your breefing, two hours ago during a test flight, an IS under military custody went out of control. It's called the Silver Gospel. A third gen unmanned unit developed jointly by the United States and Isreal. According to satellite data the unit passed an area approximately two kilometers outside our air space. "**

 **"That was only about an hour ago, now the higher ups have directed us to engage the unit. the staff will seal the air space. Thus, this operation will be handled mainly by those with personal IS units."**

 **Ichika blurts out, "What?!"**

 **Laura speaks, "In other words, we will have to stop the out of control IS."**

 **Alex then talks, "So basically we're the clean up crew for their mess."**

 **"For real?"**

 **Fan looks at Ichika, "Quit getting suprised at every single thing."**

 **Chifuyu continues, "We will now begin our planning, anyone with an opinion raise your hand."**

 **Cecilia raises her hand, " I wish to see the data and specs of the target."**

 **Chifuyu nods, " Very well, however this information is classified to the highest level of secrecy by both countries. Any leaks and you'll be put on trial by the court of inquiry. At worst they will put you under two years of district observation."**

 **Everyone responds with, "Understood!"**

 **One screen shows various bits of data about the unit which they begin reading.**

 **Cecilia speaks, " It specializes in area of effect engagement, so like my IS it attacks with an all-range assault capability."**

 **Fan continues, " the unit specalizes in both maneuverability and advanced attacks...this sounds bad."**

 **Charlotte looks over the weaponry, " this specialized weaponry looks a little suspicious. I think continuous defence will be difficult."**

 **Alex looks over the data, 'So from what I'm hearing, this thing is the equalivant of useing a grenade launcher to kill a fly."**

 **Laura looks to be thinking, " So this data leaves it's hand to hand capabilities unknown. Can we do some preliminary recon?".**

 **Chifuyu answers, "Not possible, the target is moving at supersonic speeds. We only have one chancce to approach it. "**

 **Ms. Yamada, who was sitting at a computer speaks, " So we ony get one chance to attack, which means we need a unit with a unit with single shot capabilities to hit it."**

 **Ichika nods his head, "yeah..."**

 **He looks up to see everyone looking at him, he looks shocked, "Wait you want me to go?"**

 **Fan speaks, " we can get it with your Reiraku Byakuya."**

 **Chufuyu walks over to him, " after annalyzing the situation, it makes the most sense, but this isn't practice. This is the real thing, if you're not prepared I wont force you."**

 **" I am, i will do it!"**

 **"Good now we plan."**

 **Charlotte speaks, "Now how do we get him there? He will need all of his energy to attack."**

 **Laura looks more at the data, "Right, and without an IS with enough speed to catch up..."**

 **Alex speaks, "basically he will never catch it even to attack. So we need someone to carry him to it."**

 **Chifuyu looks at the group, " Right, so which IS here is the fastest-"**

 **Before anyone can answer Tabane can be heard speaking from a air vent, "Hold it! Wait!".**

 **Everyone turns to the vent to see her head hanging upside town from an opening, "That's definatly the Aka Tsubaki!"**

 **She jumps from the vent and spins in air before landing next to Chifuyu, "Chii-chan, Chii-chan! I have a plan." i**

 **Chufuyu places her hand over her face, "get out."**

 **"Just listen! By a long shot, i'd say the Aka Tsubaki can do it, if I tweak the fold out armor a bit than it could easily catch up to that unit!"**

 **Everyone looks at her stunned before Charlotte talks, "But how?"**

 **"The special fold out armor that the great Tabane has only on fourth gen units! You see other units need a special package in order to go super sonic, but this unit dosent need that. The units ability to transform with various teaks allows it to do this. Both Ichika and Alex's units use this system as well, only not as much. But since they were sucessesful I made the entire IS based off this system."**

 **Alex looks at her annoyed, 'So i was a guinnea pig after all?!"**

 **"Yes but only slightly, you see your unit is faulty with its supersonic drive, this allows something else entirly instead."**

 **"Something else?"**

 **Chifuyu looks at Tabane, "How long do you need?"**

 **"Give me maybe seven minutes."**

 **"Do it. Ichika get some pointers from everyone about high speed combat in the mean time."**

 **"Understood."**

 **The group moves outside where Houki is standing in her IS armor as Tabane is working on it. Ichika is talking to everyone as they tell him about fighting at high speeds except Alex who is standing next to Chifuyu, "So you think they got a shot?"**

 **"Hard to say, Ichika is an immature spaz who handles pressure like a paper bag...but he's suprised even me with his resolve sometimes."**

 **"Yeah, but this is different, he might die-"**

 **"That's not going to happen, because he knows if he dies I will track down his soul and send him to hell myself." i**

 **"Right, well let's hope it dosen't come to that."**

 **Tabane looks over to Chifuyu, "All done!"**

 **Chifuyu looks to Ichika and Houki, "Alright Shinono, Orimura, It's time."**

 **They both look at eachother and nod. The two have relocating to a beach side and are stading next to each other Ichika speaks, " Alright you ready?"**

 **"Well while my pride dosen't really allow a man to ride on my back, i'll make today an exception."**

 **"Listen, if anything comes up that you dont get, just give me a warning-"**

 **"I know that, what's wrong, are you scared? If so don't worry."**

 **"Yeah...got ya, i'm counting on you."**

 **She smiles before the two get into position, back at the hotel room Chifuyu is talking to them both. Alex is watching the screen as the two are breifed by Chifuyu. Charlotte looks over to Alex before walking over to him, "So what do you think is gonna happen?"**

 **"Don't know, it's anyones guess."**

 **Alex stands up and Charlotte stands as well, "Where are you going?"**

 **"To find Tabane and ask her some questions. You stay here."**

 **"Oh...ok."**

 **Alex leaves the room as Charlotte stands there before watching the screen to see Ichika grab onto Houki's armor before they take off. Alex is walking around the hotel looking around and out into the courtyard where Tabane is standing looking at him.**

 **"So, you know I was going to look for you?"**

 **"I figured, I am a genius after all."**

 **"So i've heard. Now what-"**

 **She holds out her hand to him, "I know what your going to ask... how did I get this cute, well I don't know honestly."**

 **She begins laughting.**

 **"Someone needs to put you on horse tranquilizers seriuosly."**

 **"Well, joking aside, you want me to ask me about your faulty unit no?"**

 **"That's part of it."**

 **"Well then let's begin with the first question then, your unit was a prototype gen 4 unit. it was faulty but this fault caused something interesting, it caused the supersonic armor to go haywire and shoot off in bursts."**

 **"Bursts, so what does that mean?"**

 **"You should know already, you did it whe you fought that Pyramid head robot. Remember how you suddenly teleported behind him?"**

 **"Wait you mean-"**

 **"It wasen't necessarly teleportation as much as you moving at a supersonic speed in that second."**

 **"But I don't know how I did that, I barely remember the fight as it is."**

 **"Well now you have something to figure out then, now what's the next question?"**

 **"Well...you said there was something faulty in my AI right, well lately i've been having nightmares that cause me to wake up at night, and not just in my dreams but now im seeing things, and Charlotte was asking me about sleepwalking last night which I have no idea about, I've never had this happen to me before."**

 **"Hmmm, well sadly I can't help you."**

 **"What!?"**

 **"I dont have any idea."**

 **"Are you kidding me, I have no idea what's happening to me and thats all you can say!"**

 **"I'm sorry, I really can't help you."**

 **Alex stares at her speechless before turning around, "Thanks for nothing."**

 **He walks off as Tabane watches, she sighs before looking at a holoscreen with Alex's data on it, "Honestly, guess it's up to me to find out whats wrong."**

 **Back at the beach a figure wearing a grey cloak which covers his entire body including his face which is covered by a shodow, is watching as Ichika and Houki take off. He watches them as a beeping noise starts, he seems to press something on the side of his head, the man's voice who was talking to Neo comes on, "So what do you think?"**

 **The figure speaks in a robotic organic tone, "I believe I will aquire some more trophies."**

 **"Sounds fine to me, just make sure they suffer, Grevious."**

 **The figure takes off his hood revealing a white, metal, skull like face, the face has no mouth but his yellow eyes can be seen through the eye sockets, he has various black lines and battle scars on it, "Understood, boss."**

 **Alright guys, I have another chapter done. I still need a proofreader... but hey I'm not alone, just sad... anyway someone asked me if I could do a alternate take on the IS series in general. While I'm not a requests kinda guy it got me thinking, what alternate odd stories could I do. I already have one planned p.s it's for Halloween, but if you guys have an idea for a short or something message me, I might do a poll of the ones I think are best and maybe actually do some of them for fun. Either way thanks for reading.**

 **Utsuro**


	11. That sudden stop

Chapter 11- that sudden stop

In a long hallway of the hotel Alex is walking alone down it. He seems to be in a state of deep thought as he stops and stands in the center of it.

"What is wrong with me, why can't I figure this out?!"

He turns and punches the wall to his side in anger. His knuckle starts bleeding and as he stares at it he remembers the nightmare of the blood puddle before a sharp stabbing pain shoots through his head. He stumbles a bit before he covers his head as a ringing envelopes his hearing. He wretches in pain until the noise stops, and looks up to see the hallway has become the one from his dreams, "No, how...?"

The hall is now decrepit looking with rust lines streaming down the walls, the pipes above are rusted over and broken, panels in the floor appear to be ripped up exposing various wires. Every other light fixture seems to be broken. The windows are covered in dirt and bloody handprints. The hall in front of him has a doorway with little light coming through it. on the other side is an outstretching darkness, He looks down it, "Why...why am I here?"

As Alex looks around he hears a noise from inside the black, he looks to where the noise came from as he notices something walking towards him. It gets louder and louder as a figure walks out of the darkness, it appears to be a woman in a lab coat, her body seems to have been in an accident as her body looks mangled and deformed, causing her body to crack and twitch sporadically as she walks. She continues towards Alex, passing each light in the hall, as she does they turn off behind her further perpetuating the darkness.

Alex watches her, "Stay back..."

She continues to get closer to him and Alex turns and runs towards the open door. He looks back to see the woman has started moving faster as well, chasing him as he runs. Alex makes it to the room and goes into it, he looks again to see the woman standing practically in the doorway, she lets out an inhuman scream before Alex slams the door closed and lets out a sigh of relief, he then turns around to see a shadow figure standing in front of him, Alex freezes in fear as the shadow stands there. Its piercing red eyes staring right at him, "What are you?"

The shadow continues to stare at him before it appears to smile revealing a contrasting set of white teeth. The shadow begins to speak in a distorted form of Alex's voice, "So we finally meet."

"What?"

"It's been a long time, so long you've forgotten."

"Who are you?"

The shadow seems to step back slightly before chuckling, "Who am I? Let me ask you something, who are you?" The shadow seems to chuckle, "You claim to be named Alex, right? Alex Himura? A boy who lost his memories of 8 years ago, a boy who doesn't remember his sins?"

"Sins?"

The shadow smiles at him, "You don't even know who you are, what you've done."

"What have I done?"

The shadow quickly gets close to him and punches the wall angrily, "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"What did I take?"

"Something I will have back...soon enough what is rightfully mine will be returned and you...you will face the punishment for your sins."

"What are you talking about...why are you doing this?

The shadow lets out an almost cackling laugh.

"You are the one that's been doing this, haven't you?"

The shadow stops laughing and turns towards Alex, "Bingo, someone give this idiot a prize."

The shadow picks Alex up by the throat and slams him into the wall, Alex struggles with the shadow and its immense strength but to no avail, "And I will continue to do it until I have broken you and taken everything you love, and when I'm done that and you have finally snapped, I will take what is rightfully mine."

The shadow drops him to the ground and the shadow creeps into the darkness of the room smiling, "Until then."

The shadow laughs it disappears. Alex sits there until he hears the doorknob turn, he jumps up and watches as the door opens to a figure, before he even thinks he rushes the figure and knocks them to the ground, a girl's voice can be heard as they hit the floor to the hotel hallway, Alex looks shocked as he turns around to look at the room and sees it as a janitor's closet. He then turns back to see Charlotte holding her arm in pain she looks at him, "Alex, what was that for?"

Alex just stares at her shocked, "Wha...why are you here?"

"Why am I here, I was following you down the hall and I tried catching up to you when you went ran into that closet."

Alex stands up and holds his hands up to his head. Charlotte looks at him worried and reaches out to touch him. Alex jerks back, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Charlotte reaches back, "Alex I only..."

"Better yet, why don't you just leave me alone!"

Charlotte doesn't say anything as Alex looks to have realized his outburst before turning and walking away from her. Charlotte looks to start crying when Fan runs over to her, "Charlotte!"

She quickly wipes the tears away, "What?"

"Somethings happened to Ichika and Houki!"

Outside Alex has left the hotel and is now stumbling along a path. He runs up the path until he reaches the end and overlooks a cliff leading to the ocean. The sun is setting and casting an orange glow all over everything. He looks at the water as it crashes against the rocks below as a snapping noise behind him causes him to turn around quickly seeing Laura.

"What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering why you left the hotel."

"Doesn't matter, now leave me alone."

Alex turns back towards the ocean before Laura walks over to him.

"I will not, now why are you acting so weird. Charlotte seems really worried about you."

"Why do you care?! What does any of this have to do with you!"

"You are my wife, that's how it involves me."

"You're insane aren't you, I'm not your wife or whatever, hell I don't even see us as friends..."

Alex is silenced as Laura punches him in the face, "How dare you, do you realize how important you are to me? You saved me from my own personal hell and gave me a reason to continue living other than revenge. You also mean a lot to us and now you ask why I care?!"

A tear runs down Laura's face as Alex looks at her, "What do you want from me, I see things...things I can't explain, things I am scared of. I feel like I'm not myself anymore. Like my entire life is going insane and that anyone close to me will get hurt!"

Laura rushes him and grabs the neck of his shirt and lightly punches him, "You Idiot are you kidding, do you really believe that I am so weak as to not be able to handle myself?! Whatever problems you are facing, you can ask for help. You don't have to do this alone."

Alex moves one of his arms around her, "Thank you."

Laura looks up at him to see his smiling face before hers turns bright red, she pushes him off and starts back towards the hotel, "We should head back and see how the mission is going."

"Right."

Alex follows Laura back to the hotel and enter inside Ms. Yamada is waiting for them. She looks very distressed as she looks at them, "Great you two are back, have you heard yet?"

Alex gives a puzzled look, "What?"

"Ichika...he's in critical condition."

Alright so this one sat for a while, like since before October. I never got to finish it as I had some personal issues and am now busy with school. So, chapters won't be as common, but I will try. Here's to mental insanity yay.

Utsuro


	12. Getting ready

IS chapter 12: Getting ready...

Alex and Laura have both made it back to the hotel where they run into the briefing room. Alex rips the door open to Chifuyu staring at the various screens. He then walks up to her, "Ms. Orimura, I heard something happened to Ichika..."

She turns around and looks at him, " The mission was a failure, Ichika is in critical condition."

"Shit...how?"

"Someone's immaturity, now leave and do not open this door again!"

Laura looks at her, "Wait what are we to do now?"

"Nothing now get out of my sight!"

Alex just slowly turns around and exits the room as Laura follows closing the door behind her. Outside the room, Ms. Yamada is standing there, "Sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's ok... but, what happened?"

"It appears that Ichika tried protecting Houki from an attack after she lost herself during the fight. He took a full attack and got severely injured...he may not make it."

"Where is he?"

"In the room over there."

She points to a specific room which is where Alex and Laura go, Alex opens the door and sees Ichika laying on the floor, he appears to be hooked up to various medical machines. A heart rate monitor is the only noise coming from the room other than a pathetic sound of breathing through a mask from Ichika himself. Houki is kneeling on the ground next to him.

Alex hits the door frame in anger, "What the hell is wrong with her, her brother is dying in here and she would rather hide in a room!"

Ms. Yamada has walked next to him, "What else can she do other than try to find the gospel?"

Laura looks at her, "Where are the others?"

"I think they are still in the dining room upon hearing what happened."

"And the other students?"

"It's currently a need to know operation still, so no one else knows but us. Listen I'm going back to check on Chifuyu Sensei."

"Understood."

Ms. Yamada leaves the room as Laura goes over to Houki, "Houki?"

She doesn't move as she continues to stare at Ichika. Alex goes over to Laura, "Listen, we should find the others."

"What about her?"

"I'm not sure, but we won't get anything done standing here."

Alex turns to leave the room as Laura follows, "What are you planning?"

"Not sure yet, but let's find the others."

Inside the dining room Fan, Charlotte and Cecilia are sitting quietly at a table. Clearly all are thinking about what just happened and are continuing a silence in the room. The door opens and all of them look to see Alex and Laura enter the room, Alex looks to Charlotte who turns away from him as he stands at the table, "So...it looks like you've all been made aware of the situation."

Fan stands, "I can't take this, all we're doing is sitting around doing nothing."

Cecilia looks at Fan, "And what do you expect to do?"

"Something, anything, just not sitting here waiting to hear whether or not Ichika will make it."

Laura starts speaking, "Than why don't we attack the gospel ourselves?"

Fan turns her attention to Laura, "And how do you think we can do that? If Ichika and Houki couldn't do it, then how can we?"

Cecilia speaks, "weren't you just saying you wanted to do something? What's to stop us from attacking it with the same plan? We use the same operation only we all hit this thing and take it down."

Charlotte speaks, "We aren't fast enough, how will we keep up?"

"Numbers, we box it in and blow it to bits."

Fan looks to Cecilia, "Or we get Houki to help us."

Charlotte talks, "And how do you intend to do that, she is still in a state of shock."

Fan smiles, "Leave that to me."

Alex talks, "Alright, so that's it, we're just doing this?"

Fan walks by him and leaves the room as Cecilia follows.

Laura looks to Alex as she walks towards the exit, "Seems so."

Laura then leaves as Alex looks at Charlotte, "So... about ear-"

Alex is cut off as Charlotte smacks him across the face, Alex holds his face, "What the hell, seriously what is with everyone smacking me today!?"

"You deserved that!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry."

"For what acting like a jerk?"

"Yes and I'm sorry."

"That's not enough."

"What?"

"After this, you owe me."

"I...fine."

Charlotte smiles, "Good."

She then walks out of the room.

"Wait...what did I just agree to."

Alex walks out and catches up to Charlotte. They find Fan and Houki arguing about getting her to join them, "Aren't you a pilot of a personal unit?! If so then start acting like one, besides do you really want to be branded a coward when the time to fight comes?"

Houki looks ready to cry as she responds, "What do you want me to do? We don't even know where the enemy is, if you do then I will fight!"

Fan steps back as the Charlotte and Cecilia walk over to her, Alex watches as Laura walks over with a holo screen before joining. Laura shows the holo screen off, "we've located the gospel in a suspended state 30 kilometers offshore."

Houki looks to the group, "Wait isn't this disobeying orders?"

Fan talks, "Yeah, so? After your resolve, you want to back out now."

"No... I...I will fight and win! I won't lose this time!"

Cecilia starts talking, "Well, I guess it's settled then. I'm sure you're not letting it go with a loss, yes?"

"That thing is going down for sure!"

Back in the briefing room Ms. Yamada and Chifuyu are looking at the various screens of information. Ms. Yamada looks at the radar to see multiple red dots on it, "These are IS signals! Orimura Sensei, bad news those girls and Alex are going after the gospel!"

"What!"

Near where Ichika and Houki both fought before, the gospel appears to be hovering over the water as if waiting for it's coming fight. It looks up towards the sky to see the group of five as they fly towards it. The gospel gets into a fighting stance as Laura aims her cannon at it, "Let's go!"

Alright, time for some fighting finally. I know the last few chapters have been mainly dialog but I promise it was all worth it for both you guys and me. so, prepare for the next few chapters to be insane.

Utsuro


End file.
